


louis le nutter (nutter louis); manada brac #12

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: El experto en electrónica Louis Tomlinson sufre de fobia hacia los gérmenes, con un toque de ADD*. Además de chispas de TOC*, y es enviado a una casa llena de lobos y él va.(*. ADD. Síndrome de atención dispersa y distractibilidad, anteriormente conocida como disfunción cerebral mínima, hiperactividad, déficit de atención, etc. a cada momento le cambian de nombre porque se vuelve ofensivo o se transgiversa el significado)(*. TOC, trastorno obsesivo compulsivo)Harry Styles es el lobo más relajado que puedas encontrar. Se ríe mucho y difícilmente se enoja. Pero Harry se desconcierta cuando un humano de un metro sesenta y dos aparece en la puerta del frente, diciendo que él está ahí para terminar con los dinosaurios de Ricky. ¿Quién infiernos es Ricky, y por qué él tiene dinosaurios? Divertido, Harry permite al nutter* entrar a la casa.(*. Nutter, coloquialmente excéntrico, raro o extraño, pero como lo usan de sobrenombre en la historia se deja nutter.)Louis vuelve a la manada al revés con sus neurosis. El lobo de uno ochenta y cinco pasa duros momentos para calmar el terror del hombre del tamaño de una pinta*. Harry sabe que el quisquilloso hombre es raro, pero él también es su pareja.





	louis le nutter (nutter louis); manada brac #12

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462200) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Duodécimo libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hage.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

 

**MANADA BRAC.  
LOUIS EL NUTTER.**

**—¡Q** ué infiernos!— Cecil lanzó el control y se fue hacia el televisor. Viendo detrás, revisó la consola del video juego también. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Qué sucede?— Mark le preguntó a Cecil que salía como tromba.

—Ni idea, pero necesito arreglarlo pronto. —Cecil corrió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la oficina de su pareja, y fue directo al escritorio. El Alfa, Maverick, se puso de pie inmediatamente con sus dos metros diez de altura, sus caninos descendiendo y sus ojos cambiando a carmesí.

—Tenemos un problema —Cecil jadeó—. Un enorme problema.

Los otros guerreros que estaban en la oficina atendiendo la reunión con el Alfa se pusieron de pie, sus defensas levantadas, esperando oír lo que tenía a la pareja del Alfa de esa manera. Hawk, el comandante de los lobos Centinelas, salió inmediatamente del cuarto para examinar el peligro para las parejas.

—La televisión y la consola de video juegos murieron. —Cecil tomó la tela del frente de la camisa de su pareja, girando la tela en sus manos—. Tenemos que hacer algo, ahora.

Los guerreros gruñeron, se volvieron a sentar. Ellos ya deberían saberlo. Cecil era tan impredecible como una ardilla. —Tranquilo, bebé. Lo arregláremos. —Maverick se rió mientras alejaba las manos de Cecil, y lo jalaba a su regazo—. Compraremos uno nuevo.

—No, tengo todos mis juegos salvados en ese. ¿No podemos conseguir, a alguien... conseguir un geek* que venga y lo revise? Había un técnico que solía ir a la tienda de video juegos en donde trabajaba y arreglaba cualquier videojuego. ¿Puedo llamarlo?

 _(*. La palabra_ _geek_ _originalmente se utilizó para referirse a los artistas de circo con algún acto grotesco como comer animales vivos. Coloquialmente se empezó a utilizar para describir a las personas obsesionadas por la electrónica. En 1976 el Diccionario_ _American_ _Heritage_ _define_ _geek_ _como alguien obsesionado con la computación e internet. A falta de una palabra en español se deja el original._ )

—Puedes llamarlo, pero preferiría que no viniera aquí. —Los shifters guardaban celosamente su secreto. Los únicos humanos que lo sabían eran sus parejas y el propietario del restaurante.

—¿Quieres que lo lleve a la ciudad? ¿Qué con la televisión?— Ruego llenaba la mirada de Cecil. Sin juegos era como estar sometido a una muerte lenta. Eso no podía suceder. Él ya estaba aburrido la mitad del tiempo. Si no podía ocupar su mente con los video juegos, él se volvería loco.

—En cuanto arregle eso rápido, llámale y que venga a ver cuál es el problema. —Sintiéndose de algún modo aliviado, Cecil usó el teléfono del escritorio, llamando a su antiguo trabajo, a su antiguo compañero de trabajo, Chad.

—Él estará aquí en menos de una hora. Gracias. —Cecil colgó el teléfono, y entonces se montó a horcajadas en las caderas de Maverick, presionando su pene contra el de él. Dios, incluso después de todo este tiempo, aún amaba un infierno a su lobo.

—Bebé, mis hombres siguen aquí. —Maverick besó el cuello de Cecil.

—Regresaremos en... ¿veinte minutos?— Harry guió a los guerreros afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

🥀

Louis revisó su hoja impresa de nuevo. Este era el lugar. Frunció el ceño mientras salía de su carro. Esto no era correcto. Él debió haber tocado un timbre en un portón, en donde le deberían de preguntar la razón de su visita, y debería haber perros ladrando y gruñéndole.

No había cámaras de vigilancia, registrando cada movimiento. Al menos él no vio ninguna. Un lugar como este debería ser extremadamente difícil de acceder. ¿Por qué no lo era? No había perros de guardia ladrándole, ni siquiera gimiendo, eso no le parecía correcto.

Louis cerró su carro. Revisó de nuevo la hoja y vio la casa. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió a la puerta, oyendo el sonido de la grava crujir bajo sus zapatos. En lugar de tocar golpeó con su zapato. No tenía sentido llenarse de gérmenes las manos. No sabía quién había tocado esa puerta. Esperó a que alguien respondiera mientras veía alrededor. Cualquiera podía entrar a ese lugar. Eso no debería de ser. No debería de ser en absoluto.

—Hey, Louis.

Louis parpadeó. Oh, él recordaba a ese chico. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Cycle, Caesar, Season? No importaba. Ese no era el problema. —¿Tienes un problema?

—Amigo, sígueme.

Louis siguió, a como sea que se llamase, dentro del paraíso de los jugadores. Oh, sí, él podía ver el problema justo ahora. ―Demasiados... demasiados cables. Eso es una telaraña ahí atrás. No es bueno, no es bueno en absoluto.

Louis sacó un par de guantes azules de látex de su bolsillo delantero antes de inclinarse detrás del equipo de entretenimiento, jalando cables fuera de un macramé de tres cordones. —Riesgo de incendio. Gran riesgo de incendio.

—Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?— Como quiera que se llamara gemía mientras Louis desconectó el último cable.

—Necesitas un regulador de voltaje. Es asombroso que no se haya incendiado la casa. —Louis se puso de pie y vio el lío de cables en el suelo, complacido de salvar a esa casa de un incendio.

—¿Incendiado la casa?

Louis se giró ante el profundo timbre de voz que preguntó, él asintió. —Si, incendiar la casa. Necesitan un regulador de voltaje. Todos estos cables son un riesgo de incendio. No es bueno, no, no es bueno en absoluto.

—Maverick, él me desconectó.

—Cecil, si él dice que no es bueno, entonces él tiene que desconectarlo hasta que lo arregle. ¿Quieres que la casa se incendie hasta los cimientos?

Cecil. Eso es. Ahora él lo recordó. Louis jaló la consola fuera del estante, sacando todo su equipo. Desenrolló una tela sobre la mesa de billar.

—Uh, pequeño, estamos jugando.

Louis levantó la vista: más hombres grandes. ¿Jugando qué? Frunció el ceño, no entendía de lo que hablaban. Uno de ellos señaló un palo de billar. Oh, un juego.

Louis pasó su mano sobre su castaño cabello, y se encogió de hombros. Oh, bien, eso no importaba ahora. Él necesitaba arreglar el juego, así que sacó su desarmador de su bolsa, y sacó los muchos tornillos llegando al interior de la caja.

Mantuvo toda su concentración en lo que estaba haciendo. Louis había sido acusado de perder la noción del tiempo, estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que en ocasiones olvidaba comer, dormir, bañarse por días hasta terminar. Otros le decían neurótico. Ellos decían que era extraño, nervioso o simplemente raro. A él no le gustaba la gente, ellos no lo entendían. La mayoría de la gente no lo entendía.

—Puedo arreglar esto —dijo Louis en voz alta, pero él estaba hablando consigo mismo, algo que hacía mucho.

—¿Puedes? Gracias a Dios. —Cecil se asomó sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué está mal?

—¿Huh?— Louis parpadeó hacia Cecil—¿Qué preguntaste?

—Dije, ¿qué esta maI?— El hombre lo veía como si él fuera el extraño. Louis suspiró. Otra persona que no entendía.

—Es... complicado. —A él no le gustaba tratar de explicar cosas a aficionados porque nunca lograba que entendieran, así que optaba por esas dos simples palabras. Evitaba que la gente hiciera más preguntas.

Le habló a Cecil como si tuviera tres años. —Tienes que evitar sobrecalentarlo. Hay unos pequeños abanicos que se conectan al juego... y mantienen el motor fresco. —Louis giraba las manos imitando las aspas de un abanico—. Deberías comprar uno. No hay nada malo con el juego. Probablemente todos esos cables. —Louis señaló con su mano los cables en el piso como si fuera la descartada piel de una víbora, con los dos enchufes viéndolo a él.

—Está bien, ¿algo más? —Cecil preguntó viendo sobre el hombro de Louis.

Si, por lo que se veía, el juego nunca se apagaba.  _«Ten una vida en algún lugar del_ _exterior»_ _._

_«Deja los controles y_ _aléjate_ _del_ _video_ _juego»_ _._

Jesús, la gente en estos días ya no salía a hacer ejercicio. Todo era computadoras y video juegos. No le extrañaría que la población entera fuera obesa. Bueno, Cecil no lo era, pero podría serlo si él seguía en esto. La mamá de Louis lo sermoneaba todo el tiempo acerca de que la electrónica le iba a freír el cerebro. A los veinticinco años, Louis había sido testigo de mucho de eso.

—Perdiste peso —Louis soltó.

Cecil inclinó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Louis. Eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. No le gustaba que la gente se concentrara en él de esa forma. Siempre tenían algo negativo que decirle. Esa malcriada persona de la tienda de video con su problema nasal siempre tenía algo horrible que decirle a Louis. Él simplemente era mezquino.

—Amigo, ¿qué tiene que ver mi peso con el juego?— Cecil no preguntó negativamente. Curiosidad más que todo. Louis solo se encogió de hombros y atornilló de nuevo el video juego.

—Terminado. No conectes nada hasta que compres ese regulador de poder. Nada, absolutamente nada. —Louis dejó el video juego en el estante, la urgencia de arreglar todo el desorden del cuarto hacía que le hormigueara la piel. Las películas estaban desordenadas y mezcladas con los video juegos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, forzándose a alejarse.  _«Esta no es tu_ _casa»_ _,_  se recordó.

—Él no lo hará, te lo aseguro —Ricky le dijo a Louis.

—¿Podemos hablar de tu falta de seguridad, Ricky?— Louis guardó sus herramientas en su bolsa, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no arreglar el centro de entretenimiento y curar así su indisposición.

—Maverick, no Ricky. —El hombre gruñó.

—Seguro, seguro. Necesitas considerar cámaras, cercas y perros. El lugar es demasiado grande para estar sin protección, Ricky. ―Louis luchó por no acobardarse. Los hombres grandes lo ponían extremadamente nervioso. Con su metro sesenta y dos de altura, todos eran más altos, pero en esa casa parecían que tenían súper tamaño.

—Tenemos suficiente protección. Gracias por tu preocupación. —Ricky sonrió siendo cortés con él. Louis suspiró, otro que no entendía.

—¿Qué acerca de la televisión?— Cecil preguntó detrás de él.

—Lo siento, Cecil. La remplazarás. —Louis lo miró sobre su hombro mientras levantaba su bolsa.

—Está bien. —Cecil se rascó la cabeza—. Pero ni siquiera la viste. ¿Cómo puedes saber qué está mal?

—Regresaré. Tengo que ir a la tienda y conseguir los reguladores de voltaje. No conectes nada. Riesgo de incendio. Si, gran riesgo de incendio. —Louis ignoró a Cecil mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Ricky le mostró la salida, agradeciéndole por ayudar a su novio. Había media docena de esos en el pequeño taller detrás de su casa. Podía tomar algunos y regresar, solo en caso de que hubiera el mismo problema con otros aparatos eléctricos de la casa. Las computadoras eran otra fuente de cables arruinados. La gente no tomaba en serio el riesgo de incendio. Él estaba feliz que Ricky lo hiciera. El hombre podría ser grande, pero él no corría riesgos. Bien, muy bien.

Louis subió a su carro y dejó la herramienta sobre papel estéril en la limpia cubierta del asiento. Se quitó los guantes y sacó otro par, poniéndoselos antes de sacar una bolsa de sándwich y poner los guantes cubiertos de gérmenes dentro. Selló la bola y la tiró en una bolsa de basura.

Una vez que el ritual estuvo completo, feliz de que su carro estuviera libre de gérmenes, Louis manejó de regreso a su casa.

Llegando a su casa presionó el botón de la contestadora. Otra llamada por ayuda, algo acerca de una torre de computadora humeando. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis subió de nuevo a su carro y se dirigió a la dirección que le dejaron en el mensaje.

🥀

Louis dejó la bolsa de su herramienta en su banco de trabajo que mantenía con una servilleta esterilizada. Por qué algunas personas golpeaban sus aparatos electrónicos era algo que siempre lo confundía. No es como si eso resolviera sus problemas. Eso los empeoraba la mitad del tiempo.

Lanzó los guantes cubiertos de gérmenes al bote de basura y se frotó las manos con gel antibacteriano y se preparó algo para comer. Después de dejar dos rebanadas de pan en una servilleta, las centró perfectamente antes de colocar dos piezas cuadradas de carne en ellas. Una vez terminado, recortó las orillas del pan, lanzándoselas a los pájaros fuera de la ventana de la cocina. Se sentó ante el escritorio, le dio una mordida a su sándwich mientras enderezaba el teclado, dejándolo perfectamente frente al monitor.

Notó por el rabillo del ojo que la luz de la contestadora parpadeaba. Genial, otra llamada de urgencia. Él quería ignorar eso, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Louis se inclinó, presionó el botón y siguió comiendo.

—Hey, Louis. Soy Cecil. ¿Te olvidaste de mí? ¿Puedes traer esos reguladores para que pueda jugar? Maverick ha bloqueado todos los contactos y no me deja ni acercarme hasta que regreses. Por favor ven aquí.  _—Beep._

Louis había olvidado, totalmente a Cecil. Lanzó la mitad del sándwich al bote de la basura, tomó otro par de guantes, la bolsa de su herramienta y se dirigió a la gran casa en el bosque.

🥀

—¿Por qué no regresaste ayer?— Cecil preguntó mientras lo llevaba al interior. Louis solo se encogió de hombros, conectando cada cable en el regulador. Notó que había una nueva televisión, ya en su lugar. Bien, realmente bien. Frunció el ceño—. No compraste el abanico para el juego.

—Ya lo ordené. ¿Puedo jugar mientras tanto, verdad?

—No, no, no, no. No es seguro. Si eso se apaga de nuevo, está frito. —Louis negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía hacerse en absoluto. La gente necesitaba dejar de tomar atajos, disipando a soplidos los obvios problemas e ignorándolos. Cecil podría arruinar una perfectamente buena consola de video juegos con su descuido.

—¡Que!—gritó—. Eso no puede ser. Oh, infiernos, voy a tener síndrome de abstinencia en cualquier momento.

—Ya lo oí, pareja. No jugarás hasta que la pieza llegue.

—Oh, hey, Ricky. ¿Pensaste en las cámaras?— Louis se puso de pie, una vez completó su tarea colocando la telaraña de cables de una manera segura en esta ocasión.

—No, pero me preguntaba si podrías ver mi computadora. Está extremadamente lenta.

Louis tomó sus herramientas, siguió al alto Ricky a su oficina.

Ajustó la silla, levantando el nivel para así poder ver lo que estaba haciendo. Él solo media uno sesenta y dos y la silla estaba ajustada para un gigante.

Louis comenzó a teclear, revisando la computadora de Ricky, buscando la causa del problema. —Tienes un problema, Ricky. ¿Quién navegó por sitios porno?

El gigante se inclinó sobre el hombro de Louis, haciéndolo sentirse incómodo mientras revisaba la computadora. —Eso fue un error, hace año y medio. —Ricky se enderezó y se alejó, alejando la intranquilidad de Louis.

—Si, está bien. Bueno, como sea le dejó algunos mañosos virus. —Louis levantó el mouse, y lo giró—. ¿Este es el mouse de tu abuela? Antiguo, muy antiguo.

Ricky sonrió. —¿Qué es un virus?

Louis parpadeó hacia él. —Eso es... complicado.

—¿Qué está mal con mi mouse?— Ricky se movió alrededor de su escritorio, viendo a Louis remover una rueda escondida dentro del mouse.

—¿Ves esas ruedas?— señaló las ruedas del interior.

Ricky asintió.

—¿Ves la mugre en ellas? Deberías conseguirte un mouse laser, o inalámbrico. También tu computadora es antigua, muy antigua. ―Louis sacó un disco del lado izquierdo de su bolsa e insertó el CD en la computadora. Era un programa diseñado para destruir cualquier virus de la computadora: spyware, spam, Trojans, etc. Eso la limpiaría.

Manteniendo una agradable distancia, Ricky veía el programa comenzar a funcionar. Dio un paso atrás, viéndolo cuando le preguntó:—¿Eso lo arreglara ahora?

—Así es, Ricky, pero deberías de considerar una nueva computadora. Esta es muy antigua, un modelo de principios del 2000. Es un dinosaurio.

—¿Y qué recomiendas?

—Hay muchas elecciones. Podría revisarlas contigo, ver las especificaciones que necesitas y partir desde ahí. —Louis tomó de nuevo la bolsa de su herramienta, esperando la respuesta de Ricky mientras se rascaba su pantorrilla.

—Si es lo que recomiendas. —Ricky sacó su chequera del cajón del escritorio, escribió un cheque a Louis por el trabajo ya completado.

—¿Cuándo quieres hacer esto?— Louis guardó el cheque en su bolsillo trasero, rezando por no olvidar sacarlo antes de lavarlo. Es por eso que él se manejaba estrictamente con PayPal. Podría abrirle una cuenta a Ricky para futuros servicios. Con lo electrónicamente iletrados que esta gente era, sabía que él regresaría.

—Cuándo sea conveniente para ti. —El gigante lo acompañó a la puerta del frente.

—En cualquier momento, en tanto no reciba una llamada para algún servicio. —Louis vio a Ricky extenderle la mano. ¿Se suponía que la estrechara? Gérmenes. La gente cargaba muchos gérmenes. Ricky parecía agradable, así que él no debería de ofenderse si Louis no le estrechaba la mano. Ricky debió captar el mensaje porque llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda, sonriéndole a Louis. Eso estuvo cerca. Louis no tenía amigos, así que realmente no quería ofender al gran hombre. Ricky parecía agradable, realmente agradable.

—¿Qué acerca de mañana? ¿Quieres ver en línea?— Ricky abrió la puerta del frente.

Louis inclinó el cuello hacia atrás mientras veía a Ricky. ―Mañana estaría bien. Aunque traeré mi laptop. Eso podría tomar un billón de años solo para encenderla. —Louis se alejó charlando—. Quizás debas de considerar un notebook o uno de esos nuevos pads out. Son realmente buenas y móviles, podrías sacarlas de la oficina. Realmente móviles.

Ricky se rió, viéndose que no parecía entender ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Louis, y él probablemente no lo había entendido. Él podría llevar a Ricky a través del proceso, paso a paso.

—Te veré mañana, Louis.

—Uh, está bien. Adiós, Ricky. —Louis se dirigió hacia su carro.

🥀

—¿Si?— Harry respondía en la puerta. Eran las seis de la mañana por el amor de Dios. ¿Quién infiernos visitaba a alguien tan temprano? Se rascaba el pecho mientras bostezaba, tratando de apartar el sueño de sus ojos.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Ricky —el pequeño hombre dijo como si Harry supiera de qué infiernos hablaba. Él tenía que bajar la vista para siquiera ver al camarón*.

 _(*. Camarón: nombre coloquial para referirse a la gente pequeña y delgada._ )

—Lo siento, aquí no está Ricky. —Comenzó a cerrar la puerta, esperando lograr dormir. Acababa de terminar su turno de patrullar, estaba agotado. ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido él quien oyera la puerta?

—Gran hombre, casi llegando al techo, cabello largo y negro, buena apariencia. —El pequeño hombre hablaba a chorros.

—¿Maverick?

—Si, así es como Cecil lo llamaba.

Está bien, así que este hombre era un pequeño nutter. Harry podía manejar eso. —Vamos entra. Iré a despertar a Ricky. ―Harry se reía. ¿Ricky? Eso era hilarante.

El pequeño nutter caminó a su lado, y Harry estuvo malditamente cerca de tragarse su lengua.

_«¡Mío!»_

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó completamente confundido. Harry revisó sus rasgos más de cerca ahora. Notó el par de guantes azules adornando sus manos.

—Louis. —Su pareja caminó directo al estudio, como si hubiera estado ahí antes. Harry miraba a Louis. Estaba impactado, con su cabello suave castaño con puntas por todos lados, ojos grandes y azules. Estaba demasiado delgado en opinión de Harry, también pequeño como el infierno. Cuánto mediría, ¿un metro cincuenta y dos? ¿Qué tenía el destino dándoles a los guerreros hombres tan pequeños? ¿Era una especie de broma cósmica?

Con su metro ochenta y cinco, él iba a necesitar un quiropráctico. Las palabras de Storm cuando le deseó que su pareja fuera de un metro veinte, llegaron a su mente. El guerrero con ojos que giran tendría un día de campo con todo esto. Harry suspiró. Esto es lo que se ganaba por haberse burlado del tamaño de la pareja de Storm.

—¿Por qué necesitas ver a... Ricky?— Harry se rió de nuevo. Eso era muy divertido... Ricky. Oh, hombre.

—Computadora.

Así que el nutter era conciso. Bueno, vamos a empezar con las veinte preguntas del juego. —¿Computadora?

—Ricky, él tiene un dinosaurio.

Correcto entonces, seguro que eso explicaba esa mierda. ―¿Más?

Louis lo veía como si él fuera estúpido. —¿Más?—parpadeó hacia Harry.

—Si, ¿puedes darme la oración completa? ¿Decirme por qué Ricky tiene un dinosaurio y por qué eso es relevante en una computadora? —Harry vio a Louis caminar hacia la consola de juegos, negando con la cabeza.

—Cecil no escucha. No es bueno, no es bueno en absoluto.

Harry se pellizcó a sí mismo. Él tenía que seguir dormido, o estar en algún 'viaje' inducido por drogas. Divertido, no recordaba ni siquiera haber usado drogas. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. No había manera de que esto fuera real. Además, los lobos son inmunes a las enfermedades y drogas humanas, así que tenía que haber otra explicación. Quizás la nueva receta de George no le cayó muy bien a su estómago, causándole que tuviera vívidos sueños psicóticos.

—Ricky quiere que me deshaga de sus dinosaurios, así que por eso estoy aquí. —Louis parpadeó hacia él mientras mantenía sus brazos extendidos.

Harry se quedó ahí de pie sin moverse durante un momento, viendo esos profundos ojos azul océano de su pareja. Harry tuvo que luchar para no tocarlo. La atracción era fuerte, demandaba que reclamara al pequeño nutter. Él no quería asustar a su pareja que ya se veía nervioso. Harry tenía que ignorar la urgencia y enfocarse en por qué su pareja estaba aquí. Eso no era fácil. De hecho, era lo más difícil que había hecho.

Había una solución para dejar las veinte preguntas y dejar de hablar de los dinosaurios. Ricky tenía que despertar y dar explicaciones y Harry iba a descubrir quién y qué era su pareja. ―Espera aquí.

—Está bien. —Louis bajó la bolsa de mensajero que traía colgando de su hombro y se rascó la pierna.

Harry sacudía la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la recámara de su Alfa. Esto era bizarro como el infierno. Ni en un millón de años podría Harry creer que su pareja se aparecería en la puerta con sus siete tipos de rarezas. Tocó a la puerta y un molesto lobo gruñó respondiéndole.

—¿Qué?

—Hay alguien que quiere verte, Ricky —Harry gruñó.

—Mierda, ¿estás bromeando? ¿Qué hora es?— Maverick parpadeó para quitarse el sueño de los ojos.

—Seis de la mañana, Ricky.

—Deja de llamarme así, lobo —Maverick gruñó de nuevo. Tomó una bata y siguió a Harry al estudio.

—Hey, Ricky. ¿Listo para empezar?— Louis estaba en la mitad del cuarto, metiendo sus manos con guantes dentro de sus bolsillos delanteros.

—Es...temprano.

Louis se encogió de hombros, se colgó su bolsa de mensajero en el hombro, y dio dos pasos en dirección al pasillo hacia la oficina de Maverick. Harry solamente pudo verlo fijamente durante un momento. La bolsa se veía más grande que su pareja, como si fuera a tumbarlo a cualquier minuto.

Se rascó su desordenado cabello y se giró hacia su Alfa. —¿Qué infiernos sucede con él? Dijo algo acerca de dinosaurios y computadoras —Harry cuestionó a Maverick.

—Vamos a comprar una nueva computadora para la oficina. Dice que la mía es un dinosaurio. Él es el chico que arregló el video juego de Cecil. —Maverick se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba y seguía al extraño humano a su oficina.

—Él es mi pareja —Harry estableció.

Maverick se detuvo. —No hay manera. —Le sonrió.

—Si, el pequeño nutter es mi pareja. ¿Soy yo, o él mantiene por las nubes?

Maverick se rió duro sosteniéndose los costados mientras veía a Harry. —¿Nosotros nos lo quedaremos?

—¿Qué quieres decir con nosotros? Él es mío, no es una adopción tuya como la de la pequeña Melonee —Harry gruñó, pero entonces comenzó también a carcajearse. Su nutter era extraño pero lindo. Era feliz de mantenerlo con él. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a Louis.

—Vamos, Harry. —Maverick palmeó su espalda—. Vamos a ver lo que tu pareja hace. —Maverick se rió durante todo el camino hacia su oficina, viendo sobre su hombro a Harry y sacudiendo la cabeza.

🥀

—Café. ¿Tienes?— Louis preguntó cuando ellos entraron a la oficina de Maverick. El pequeño humano ya tenía su laptop fuera, tecleando sin siquiera levantar la vista. Parecía absorto en su búsqueda de la computadora perfecta para Maverick mientras sus piernas se movían de adelante hacia atrás en la silla de Maverick, la que había sido levantada totalmente. Harry sonrió ante la vista. El destino lo había favorecido con un excéntrico humano.

—Yo iré. Pasa algo de tiempo con tu pareja. —Maverick se rió y los dejó a ambos solos.

_¿Ahora qué?_

—Soy Harry. —Su pareja miró la mano extendida interrogativamente antes de regresar la atención de nuevo a su laptop. Está bien, entonces, no estrechar manos.

—Hey, Henry. Ricky ¿tiene más de una computadora en la casa? —Louis preguntó mientras tecleaba, su cara se arrugaba mientras hacía lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

—Soy Harry. Hay algunas más. ¿Por qué?—Harry estudió a su pareja. El hombre parecía ya estar nervioso. ¿Debería siquiera tomar café?

—¿Dónde está su router*?

 _(*. Router, es un dispositivo que conecta dos o más redes de computadoras intercambiando y seleccionando paquetes de información entre ellos. Cada paquete contiene la información que puede utilizarse, el origen y el destino si se encuentran en la misma red o deban ser transferidos a otra. Cuándo se utilizan varios se forman redes interconectadas, cada router intercambia información y crea una tabla que muestra las rutas preferidas entre los sistemas y redes interconectados._ )

—¿Su qué?

—Es... complicado. —Louis negó con la cabeza mientras su atención regresaba a su laptop.

Harry se preguntaba de dónde era su pareja, quién vivía con él y por qué infiernos usaba guantes de látex azules. Se imaginaba lanzando a Louis al escritorio y haciendo que se moviera mientras gritaba el nombre de Harry. El pensamiento de morder esa, al parecer suave piel, tenía a su pene duro como roca.

Sonrió cuando los ojos de Louis lentamente subieron hacia él, entonces los volvió a bajar. El nutter hizo eso al menos dos veces más. Era simplemente hermoso.

🥀

Louis mentalmente rodó los ojos ante el aficionado. Ellos nunca lo entendían. Si Ricky tenía más de una computadora, el gigante necesitaba toda una nueva instalación, y ¿qué servicio de internet tendría? Esa casa parecía haber sido de los finales de los noventa. Louis levantó la vista cuando sintió que lo veían. Henry aún seguía en el cuarto, viéndolo.

—No necesito niñera, lo juro. —Louis pasó su mano por el cabello, a la espera de que la incomoda sensación recorriera su columna como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien le prestaba demasiada atención. Pero no llegó. Levantó la vista para ver a Henry viéndolo detenidamente, sus verdes ojos fijos en él, pero no había tensión en sus músculos ante su mirdada. Extraño, muy extraño.

—Aquí tienes el café, Louis. —Ricky le dio una taza.

—Gracias. ¿Cuál es el principal propósito para que uses tu computadora, Ricky?— Louis preguntó mientras suspiraba con la primera inyección de cafeína del día.

Había algo acerca del primer empujón. Todos sus nervios se colocaban en su lugar y él podía pensar de nuevo ahora.

—Principalmente para comprar en línea. También mantengo algunos archivos, aunque estoy muy atrasado en eso. ¿Te interesaría ser mi nuevo asistente? Tuve problemas con el último. Es... complicado.

Louis parpadeó hacia Ricky. ¿Trabajo de tiempo completo? A él le gustaba lo que hacía, pero eso no cubría sus necesidades económicas. Las llamadas telefónicas para su servicio no eran tan frecuentes como le gustaría. A menudo pagaba la renta tarde, aunque recordar pagarla era más problema que la falta de dinero, y no podía costearse todos los juguetes electrónicos que babeaba por tener. Él mantenía pegado con cinta en la pared las hojas impresas de todos los artículos que le gustaría tener algún día. ―¿Cuánto pagarías por este trabajo?

—Cuarto y comida incluida. Vivirías aquí, y puedes abrir una cuenta para las cosas que necesitas, y también para las cosas que quieres. —  _«Coloca la zanahoria frente a él,_ _Maverick»_ _._  El humano probablemente hacía un maldito buen dinero con lo que hacía, así que solo tenía que subir la oferta, hacerla brillar, y colocársela en bandeja de plata. Maverick quería conservar al humano y después de todo era la pareja de Harry.

Maverick ya tenía un contador, pero quería a alguien que pudiera encargarse de todas las necesidades financieras de llevar la casa. Además sería un bono extra que Louis vigilara a su contador. Él no tenía problemas con ese hombre, pero vigilar al hombre que maneja tu dinero, no hacía daño. Además, una pareja era confiable. Los humanos tienden a ser algo oscuros. Ellos se vuelven avariciosos, calculadores, y totalmente deshonestos en ocasiones. De cualquier manera, la mayoría de los humanos. No las parejas.

—Seguro, lo tomaré. Con una condición. —Las piernas de Louis se tensaron mientras bebía su café.

—¿Y cuál es esa condición?— Maverick no podía esperar a oírla. Si su excéntrico humano se sujetaba a su personalidad, iba a ser algo extraño.

—Déjame tener control total de las necesidades de seguridad que hacen falta. Una casa de este tamaño no debería de estar sin protección. No es bueno, no es bueno en absoluto.

Maverick iba a disfrutar eso. Hawk era el comandante de los lobos. Si él ponía esa etiqueta en el humano, entonces él sería el jefe de seguridad. ¿Qué haría el lobo cuando Maverick colocara a Louis sobre él? Tenía que ver eso. —Hecho.

—Está bien, ya tengo lo que necesitas en la canasta de compras. Solo necesito tu tarjeta de crédito.

Maverick sacó su cartera y le dio la tarjeta de crédito a Louis.

—No deberías hacer esto.

Maverick juntó sus cejas. —¿Hacer qué?

—Confiar en la gente de esa forma. Ni siquiera has visto lo que compraré.

—No sabría qué buscar si lo hiciera. Confío en ti. No me has dado razones para no hacerlo. —Louis ahora era una pareja, y las parejas eran confiables, ¿cierto?

—No es bueno, no es bueno en absoluto —Louis murmuró mientras tomaba la tarjeta ofrecida. Tecleó y entonces levantó la vista—. Hecho, estará aquí dentro de algunos días. Opté dejar la opción del día siguiente para ahorrar algunos dólares.

A Maverick ya le gustaba. —¿Por qué no vas con Harry para que comas algo, y revisaremos las finanzas después?

—Muéstrame el camino, Henry. —Louis cerró su laptop, enrolló los cables y los deslizó dentro de su bolsa de mensajero. Después tomó lo que parecía una toalla limpia y quitó el polvo de la laptop, tiró la servilleta y deslizó la laptop dentro de la bolsa. Colocándose la bolsa en el hombro salió de la oficina.

—Bueno, logramos quedarnos con él —Maverick se carcajeó.

—Mío —Harry le recordó al Alfa antes de salir detrás de su pareja. 

🥀

¿Sabría lo que estaba haciendo? Aparentemente no, él veía cada cuarto que pasaba. —Este es el camino. —Harry colocó su mano en el hombro de su pareja solamente para que el nutter se alejara. No le gustaba ser tocado, eso iba a dificultar su intención de reclamarlo. Harry era del tipo de personas que se alimentaban con tocar, y su pareja tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

Dejando abajo su bolsa de mensajero, su pareja tomó asiento ante la mesa, entrecruzó los dedos frente a él. —¿Qué te gustaría comer? —Harry le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador.

—¿Podría ser un sándwich?— Louis preguntó suavemente.

—Seguro, ¿con qué carne?— Harry miró alrededor, buscando las cosas que necesitaba para preparar un sándwich. Sacó la lechuga, tomate, mayonesa y mostaza. También los pepinillos que estaban al fondo. Parecía extraño para un desayuno, pero él no iba a mencionar eso.

—¿Jamón?

—Jamón, ¿eso es todo? ¿Qué más quieres en el sándwich?

—Jamón.

Harry dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y miró sobre su hombro a su pareja. —¿Solo jamón?

—Si, jamón.

—Lo tienes. —Harry colocó dos rebanadas de pan en un plato, abrió un paquete nuevo de jamón horneado. George, la pareja de Tank se aseguraba de que la cocina estuviera siempre surtida. Él cocinaba para todos en la casa, y quería tener de todo.

Harry observaba en silencio cómo los dedos de su pareja estaban sobre el plato y con las puntas movió el pan para que estuviera perfectamente alineado en el plato. Cuando le dio el jamón, su pareja las colocó simétricamente sobre el pan. Bien, su pareja tenía TOC.

—Ketchup.

—Ew, ¿ketchup?— Harry sacó la botella y estaba listo para verter algo, pero su pareja extendió la mano. Entregándole la botella, vio cómo Louis marcó tres perfectas líneas verticales en la rebanada de pan que no tenía el jamón, cuidadosamente la colocó sobre la otra mitad. Recortó las orillas y las lanzó hacia afuera por la puerta de la cocina.

Harry mantuvo toda la escena en su mente. Quería recordar cómo le gustaba su sándwich a su pareja. Era la cosa más linda verlo morder su sándwich, pero cuando iba a la mitad, Louis lo tiró. ¿Qué infiernos? No le extrañaba que estuviera tan malditamente delgado. Podía ver la aprehensión en Louis—la primera verdadera emoción que el nutter mostraba—haciéndole saber a Harry que era un humano y no un robot. Podría dejar el sermón sobre nutrición para después.

Limpiando el desorden, guió al excéntrico humano a las escaleras. —Te mostraré dónde puedes dormir.

Louis solo asintió, siguiéndolo como un cachorrito. Harry abrió la puerta de la recámara.

—Creo que este es el cuarto equivocado, Henry. Alguien duerme aquí. —Louis miraba alrededor.

—Este es mi cuarto. Pensé que quizás dado que estás en una casa en donde no conoces a nadie, sería más confortable para ti dormir aquí.

—Oh.

¿Eso era todo lo que su pareja iba a decir? ¿No iba a discutir acerca de que eran dos completos extraños y cómo se atrevía a asumir eso? Su pareja, aun con los guantes de látex azules puestos, dejó la bolsa de mensajero en la cómoda y comenzó a limpiar.

—No tienes que hacer eso. —Harry tomó su ropa sucia de las manos de Louis—. Estaba dormido cuando tocaste y no tuve oportunidad de arreglar.

Louis empujó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans, fruciendo los labios, y mirando alrededor. Parecía que su pareja estaba perdida cuando sus manos estaban desocupadas. Si solo Harry pudiera usar esas pequeñas manos, él tenía algunas ideas de dónde Louis podía ponerlas. Se preguntaba qué experiencia tenía su pareja y cuántos novios había tenido. El hombre era tan hermoso que quitaba el aliento como para no tenerlos haciendo una fila tan larga que diera vuelta en la esquina. Eso enojó a Harry. Nadie más que él podía tocar a Louis.

—Entonces, ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida?— Él podía jugar al sutil hasta conocer todo de su pareja.

—Mi mamá. —Louis contestó en un tono de  _'no me molestes'._ Eso calmó los nervios de Harry, y entonces su pareja comenzó a abrir cajones y ver el interior. Después abrió la puerta del armario y empujó la ropa a un lado, miró el interior de las cajas. Louis murmuraba para sí mismo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, revisando el gabinete de medicinas bajo el lavabo.

—¿Buscas algo en particular?— Su pareja parpadeó hacia él, como si Harry estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

—Te gustan las historietas —Louis soltó.

Finalmente un tema que tenían en común. —Me gusta Marvel, ¿A ti?

—Oh, yo leo mangas.

—No son tan diferentes. Keata tiene algunos. Él es una pareja que vive aquí. Oliver, otra pareja, se los compró. Keata es de Japón, y él no habla muy bien inglés, así que Oliver le compró los mangas que están escritos en japonés. —Harry explicaba mientras limpiaba el desorden. Si su pareja tenía TOC, entonces los días de solo dejar las cosas tiradas se habían terminado.

—Cool, quizás él me deje leerlas. —Louis regresó al interior de la recámara. Harry notó que su pareja estaba pasando difíciles momentos para quedarse en un solo lugar.

—¿Lees Japonés?— Estaba impresionado. Harry también se preguntaba por qué Louis no decía nada cuando usaba la palabra pareja. Parecía que su pareja pensaba en una longitud de onda diferente a la de todos los demás.

—Mi abuela era del Japón. Ella me enseñó a hablar, leer y escribir en japonés. ¿Tienes fruta?— Louis también saltaba de tema. Harry iba a pasar un infernal tiempo siguiéndole el ritmo al pequeño humano.

—En la cocina. ¿Quieres algo?— Harry vio a Louis salir de la habitación. ¿Storm había mencionado algo acerca de las correas para controlar a los niños humanos? Dejó la bolsa de Louis dentro del armario, apurándose a bajar para encontrarse con su pareja con ADD.

🥀

—¿Quién eres?

Louis levantó la vista, no le interesó así que regresó a pelar su naranja.

—Hey, Drew. Te presento a Louis. —Henry tomó una manzana del frutero, se apoyó en el mostrador y observó.

—¿Él es tu pareja?

—Sí.

Louis miró a Henry. Él había oído esa palabra mucho, pero realmente no entendía el contexto en el que ellos la usaban. No era estúpido. Él sabía que eso de alguna manera lo conectaba con Henry. Se encogió de hombros y siguió pelando su naranja.

—¿Eres sordo? Porque si lo eres, no sé el lenguaje de los signos. Podríamos hacer dibujos si quieres. —Drew abrió un cajón buscando papel y pluma.

Louis sonrió. Si él fuera sordo, no hubiera oído lo que Drew dijo. ¿Cuánta gente viviría en esta casa? Louis levantó la vista cuando otro hombre entró en la cocina. Él abrazó a Drew, besándolo en el cuello.

—Louis, él es mi pareja, Remi. —Drew se giró hacia su pareja—. Él es Louis, la pareja de Harry. Él es sordo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la palabra pareja. A Louis le habían dicho cosas peores, así que decidió ignorar esa referencia.

Remi se inclinó hacia adelante para asegurarse de que Louis pudiera verlo y movió su mano.

Henry se rió. —Él no es sordo, solo... intenso.

—En ese caso, encantado de conocerte. —Remi le extendió la mano. ¿Qué sucede con la gente de esta casa y el tocarse? ¿No saben ellos acerca de la manera en que pueden extenderse los gérmenes? Ellos podrían tener parásitos, o peor, morir.

—Él no estrecha las manos —Henry le informó a Remi.

Los tres veían a Louis alinear los gajos de naranja, lanzando las cascaras hacia afuera por la puerta. La fruta estaba en perfecta formación, perfectamente alineados como pequeños soldados.

Tomó uno de la servilleta y lo masticó. Una vez que lo tragó, tomó otro y entonces otro, hasta que la fruta había desaparecido.

—Sí, intenso. —Remi inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándolo. Sentía un extraño hormigueo cuando la gente lo miraba. Louis comenzó a sentirse extremadamente incómodo.

—Entonces, Louis, ¿tienes novio?— Henry preguntó.

Louis vio como Remi giró la cabeza a un lado, viendo a Henry como si hubiera perdido su siempre amorosa mente. Henry solo sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Louis no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué Henry le hacía preguntas personales que él prefería no contestar?

—¿Por qué iba a tener un novio?— La oreja de Louis tocó su hombro cuando inclinó su cabeza para estudiar a Henry, se formó una arruga entre sus ojos, cuando los frunció con curiosidad.

Henry se quedó inmóvil, su boca se abrió hasta su pecho. ―¿Quieres decir... que no eres gay?

🥀

Remi se rió alrededor de la fruta que estaba masticando. Oh, esto no tenía precio. Harry tenía una pareja hetero. Él hubiera pagado unos buenos dólares por ver la expresión del Centinela, y pensar que él la estaba viendo gratis. Incluso cuando Mark, quien no era gay, se emparejó con el Centinela Caden, pero es más divertido cuando uno tiene la oportunidad de verlo de cerca.

Louis se encogió de hombros mientras se lavaba los restos del cítrico de la mano. Sacó una pequeña botella de gel antibacterial para las manos del bolsillo del frente, vertió una gran cantidad en las manos y la extendió en sus brazos y dedos. —Nunca pensé en eso. El sexo no me interesa.

Remi se ahogó con el pedazo de manzana en su boca, y Drew palmeó su espalda. ¿No le interesaba el sexo? ¿Pero de qué planeta provenía? Pobre Harry, él iba a tener un caso de bolas azules.

—Creo que deberíamos tener esta conversación arriba. ―Harry gruñó.

Louis se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —Seguro encantado de conocerlos, Crew, Demi.

Remi cubrió la boca de su pareja cuando iba a corregir a Louis. No tenía sentido confundir al chico más de lo que ya estaba. Se inclinó y le murmuró al oído a Drew. —Mantente lejos de Harry, va a ser un maldito bastardo gruñón.

Drew asintió, parecía tan confundido acerca de lo que sucedía.

🥀

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no está interesado en el sexo?— Oliver preguntó.

Drew se encogió de hombros. —Eso es lo que le dijo a Harry.

—Oh, hombre. Eso apesta. O no, si eres Louis. —Blair se rió.

—Creo que es algo bueno. Mantiene tu mente enfocada en las cosas importantes —dijo Kyoshi con una seria expresión que mantuvo dos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada, las otras parejas se le unieron.

—Él va a tratar con eso. Hawk hace esa cosa en donde él... —El resto fue amortiguado cuando la mano de Hawk cubrió la boca de Johnny.

—No cuentes nuestros asuntos privados, lindo bebé.

—¿Realmente dijo eso?— Kota preguntó mientras destapaba una botella de jugo. Con Lewis, una de las parejas en recuperación de alcoholismo, el bar se había convertido en una barra de jugos.

—Si, estuvo malditamente cerca de hacer que Remi se ahogara— Drew se reía graciosamente.

🥀

—Joder, hombre, pobre Harry. —Kota se reía mientras bebía su jugo. Los secretos nunca se quedaban en secreto en esa casa. Todo el mundo sabía los asuntos de todo el mundo. Gracias a Dios nadie tendía a criticar aquí. Si lo hicieran, Kota nunca sería capaz de tener a su pareja en la casa. Blair solía ser un chico de alquiler antes de que Kota lo reclamara. Él había trabajado con su pareja para que superara la vergüenza de su pasado. Ahora Blair sostenía su cabeza en alto, y los guerreros y sus parejas habían sido parte de su proceso de curación.

Kota se preguntaba cuál era la historia de Louis, y qué había en esa historia. Cada pareja tenía una. El destino parecía darle a cada hombre el guerrero que necesitaban para luchar contra los demonios que solos no podían manejar. ¿Cuáles serían los demonios de Louis?

—También parece tener problemas para recordar los nombres. Me llama Crew y a Remi Demi.

🥀

—¿Cómo sabes que no te interesa si nunca lo has intentado?— Harry preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—Solo es que nunca he visto a alguien y pensado en el sexo. ―Louis se encogió de hombros.

Harry podía ver la soledad en la mirada de Louis. Su pareja le dio unas cuántas miradas mientras veía alrededor. Quería borrar esa mirada, reemplazarla con felicidad. Harry podía ver la chispa de interés, el hambre que lentamente comenzaba a aparecer en los ojos de su nutter.

Así que Louis estaba interesado. Solo que no sabía cómo decirlo, Harry podía ayudarle con eso.

—Puedo enseñarte lo bueno que puede ser eso. ¿Me dejarías mostrártelo?— Harry tomó una profunda respiración. Tenía que estar calmado—. ¿Podemos tratar y entonces tú decides si te interesa?— Harry cruzó los dedos.

—Seguro, por qué no. —Louis se encogió de hombros.

A Harry cada vez le gustaba menos que se encogiera de hombros. Eso hacía que su pareja se viera indiferente y desinteresada, pero sus ojos decían otra historia. Una historia que decía que Louis quería ser tocado y amado.

Joder, si esto no era incómodo, se sentía como si fuera a tomar un examen para ver si estaba listo para tener sexo. Esa idea para nada ayudaba a su libido.

—¡Espera!— Louis levantó las manos para detener a Harry—. ¿Nos tenemos que tocar?

—Esa es la idea.

—¿Qué acerca de los gérmenes?— Louis preguntó con pánico en la voz.

Harry no estaba seguro si debería de ofenderse o no. Los lobos no tenían gérmenes. —No puedo pasarte gérmenes ni obtenerlos, ni nada de eso.

—¿Cómo? Todo el mundo los tiene. Mi mamá dice que si alguien me toca eso podría causar que tuviera un parásito que se come la carne, y que mi piel virtualmente se caería. —Louis tomó su gel antibacteriano de nuevo, derramando la botella en sus brazos y frotándose el claro líquido en su piel.

—Soy un lobo-shifter. No puedo trasmitir enfermedades humanas ni atraparlas. —Eso fue lo mejor que Harry podía hacer, terminar con eso y aceptar las consecuencias. Quería que su pareja supiera que era seguro estar juntos. Su pene estaba tan malditamente duro que presionaba el cierre. Harry tomó una profunda respiración. La necesidad instintiva de reclamarlo lo volvía loco.

—¿Qué acerca de pulgas y garrapatas?

Harry estaba impactado. ¿Acaso eso no había sido un insulto? Espera, ¿no preguntó sobre la parte de ser un shifter? No le dijo a Harry que era un mentiroso. ¿Estaba más preocupado acerca de la parte de los parásitos? ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con él? ―Nunca he tenido ni pulgas ni garrapatas en mi vida —dijo Harry con los dientes juntos.

—¿Cómo sabes? Cambia. Déjame revisarte. —Louis parpadeó hacia él, viéndose serio como el infierno.

Su pareja realmente le estaba diciendo eso y con esa seria expresión. Harry estaba jodidamente confundido. Gruñendo, se desnudó, se quedó en su gloriosa desnudez, y su pareja ni siquiera parpadeó.

Louis tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y tamborileaba con su pequeño pie. La pequeña mierda hacía explotar su ego masculino. Harry sabía que estaba bien dotado, y lo menos que su pareja podía hacer era comérselo con los ojos. Frustrado, cambió.

—¿Dónde está mi bolsa?

Harry trotó hasta el armario, con la cabeza empujó la puerta. Louis tomó la bolsa y sacó unos guantes de látex. Harry gruñó.

—No te quejes, dijiste que podía. Ahora acuéstate.

Harry regresó a su idea original. Él estaba dormido y ese era un agradable y vivido sueño causado por drogas. Esa era la única razón para que su pareja no enloqueciera al verlo cambiar y actuara como si hubiera visto a Harry cambiar a su forma de lobo miles de veces. El pequeño humano realmente era un nutter. Un nutter con guantes de látex.

Louis se arrodilló a su lado, revisando su pelaje. Esto era tan humillante. Su pareja realmente revisaba si tenía parásitos. Gruñó cuando Louis tomó sus bolas, levantándolas para revisarlas. Louis pasó suavemente su mano por el rabo de Harry y entonces revisó el interior de sus orejas. Era de cierta manera agradable tener las manos del pequeño hombre sobre él. Quizás esto no era tan malo.

🥀

—Está bien, no encontré nada. —Louis no iba a enloquecer, no señor. El hecho de que su hombre fuera realmente un lobo era... estremecedor. Se palmeó la espalda él mismo por tener nervios de acero.

Y maldición, era tan grande como un caballo.

Louis lo notó. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Claro que pensaba en el sexo. ¿Qué hombre no lo hacía? Lo asustaba a morir, así que en lugar de reconocerlo, fingía indiferencia. Su mundo entero se limitó a la electrónica en donde estaba seguro. Ahí no lo lastimarían. A menos que causara un corto circuito. Entonces, esto lo tenía en shock.

Ese hombre Henry hacía que Louis sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido antes, y anhelara la cercanía que tanto le aterraba. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano. Su madre había marcado en su interior que el tocarse era malo. Muy, muy, malo.

—Me alegra pasar tu inspección —Harry bufó cuando cambió de nuevo frente a él. Niño, eso había sido extraño, realmente, realmente extraño.

Henry estaba enojado con él. Louis se sentía terrible, pero él tenía que asegurarse. Se tensó cuando Henry se acercó.

—No voy a lastimarte, Louis. Lo prometo. —La voz de Henry era suave, gentil. Louis tomó una profunda respiración. Él podía hacer esto.

—Nadie me ha tocado antes —Louis confesó, encogiéndose cuando su voz salió infantil.

—Ven aquí, mi pequeño nutter.

Louis se acercó, sus manos cerradas frente a él. Estaba tan nervioso como el infierno. ¿Podría gustarle? Se estremeció cuando Henry lo rodeó con sus brazos. —Lo siento.

Henry ignoró la disculpa y en su lugar besó su cuello. Oh hombre, eso se sentía bueno. Realmente bueno. El alto hombre acercó sus labios a los suyos. —Abre la boca, dulzura.

Louis lo complació, la lengua de Henry entró. Las manos de Louis estaban en todos lados, no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Estaba feliz de que Henry no se quejara de que él aun tenía los guantes azules en sus manos. Pasos de bebé. Si, pasos de bebé.

—Colócalas en mis hombros —Henry murmuró contra sus labios. Agradecido de la guía, Louis las colocó en los hombros de Henry, sus manos temblaban. Suaves labios lo recorrían haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y su pene, que usualmente estaba dormido, se levantara con toda su fuerza. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, por lo que le permitió a Henry tomar la iniciativa y le mostrara todo lo que había que saber.

Harry chupó, lamió y mordió su camino hacia abajo por el cuerpo de su pareja. Empujando la camiseta de Louis hacia su cabeza, y desabotonando los jeans los bajó mientras descendía.  _No interesado en el sexo mi culo_.

Cuidadosamente acostó a su pareja en la cama, Harry lamió la V de un lado del pene de Louis. Y era un lindo pene. No muy largo pero grueso. Su circunferencia era asombrosa. Harry giró su lengua alrededor de la gruesa belleza, chupando el pene de Louis hasta llevarlo dentro de su garganta. Su pareja se retorcía debajo de él, pasando sus manos cubiertas con guantes azules, a través del cabello de Harry.

—Henry —Louis gimió.

Harry sonrió alrededor de su eje. Quería oír a su pareja gritar su nombre. Empujó las piernas de Louis hacia atrás, Harry recorrió con su lengua el rededor del apretado agujero estrellado. Su pareja sabía delicioso, salado e inocente. Le quitó los tenis a Louis, deslizando sus jeans hasta el suelo. Harry lanzó los calcetines de Louis sobre su hombro, entonces lo volteó, muriéndose por separar las nalgas y saborear su piel.

Harry jadeó. Delgadas líneas blancas cruzaban la espalda de Louis, algunas viejas, otras no tan viejas. Algunas estaban casi desapareciendo y transparentes mientras que otras marcas aun eran rojas. —¿Quién te hizo esto?— Harry rugió.

Louis se arrastró fuera de la cama, cruzó el cuarto y se escondió en el armario. Harry no lo detuvo. Necesitaba controlarse, la rabia aun recorría sus venas.

El bastardo que le puso una mano encima a su pareja estaba caminando y respirando y era hombre muerto. Cruzó el cuarto y tomó una profunda respiración, abriendo la puerta lentamente, se arrodilló frente a su pareja. Su corazón se desgarró en mil pedazos cuando oyó a Louis.

—Todas las cosas tienen que estar perfectas. Todas las cosas tienen que estar alineadas. Nada fuera de su lugar. Todo en su lugar. —Louis repetía una y otra vez—. Conseguirás hacerlo bien o conseguirás esto. —Comenzó a llorar mientras recitaba la siguiente línea desde un lugar muy profundo en su interior. Un recuerdo tan doloroso que el corazón de Harry se oprimió.

—Ven conmigo, nutter. Ven con Henry. —Harry extendió los brazos, su pareja entró en ellos. Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, lágrimas caían en Harry. Sostuvo a su pareja fuerte contra él, deseando alejar el dolor. —¿Quién te lastimó, bebé?

—Papi —murmuró.

El hijo de perra iba a pagar por esto. Harry estaba seguro de eso. Harry no podía entender el abuso infantil. No podía ni imaginar ponerle la mano encima a Melonee, la hermanita de cinco años de Tangee que vivía aquí. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer que justificara esa clase de violencia.

—Estás a salvo, bebé. Nadie va a lastimarte de nuevo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Louis asintió contra su hombro.

Harry se acurrucó en la cama, jalando a Louis con él. Solo se quedó acostado mimando la espalda de su pareja, haciendo pequeños ruidos en su oído. Los pensamientos de venganza eran fuertes en su mente. El hombre no se saldría con la suya después de lo que había hecho.

—¿Podemos...?

—¿Qué, nutter?— Harry lo jaló más cerca, quería que su pareja se sintiera seguro acunado en sus brazos. Pasaba una mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis y la otra por su espalda, la cara de Louis estaba enterrada en su cuello. Harry quería limpiar la tortura que su pareja debió haber sufrido.

—¿Podemos hacer eso de nuevo?— Louis se apartó y preguntó vacilante.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto?— Harry lamió su cuello y lo acarició con su nariz, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su nutter. La piel de Louis era suave y satinada.

—Si, eso, ¿puedes hacer eso? Si, si, ¿puedes?— Louis se retorcía hasta que quedó frente a Harry, viéndose inseguro, su pareja inclinó la cabeza y lo besó.

Harry quebró el beso, odiando tener que hacer eso pero necesitaba preguntar. —¿Estás seguro?— Harry jadeó. Si su pareja no lo estaba, y él seguía sería imposible detenerse. Tenía que estar seguro.

—Por favor, Henry.

Oh, por cómo decía su nombre su pareja. Haría lo que él quisiera si decía su nombre de esa manera. Tomando la botella de lubricante de la mesita de noche, Harry vertió una generosa cantidad en su mano, y derramando de ahí a la mano de Louis, compartiendo el lubricante con su pareja. Él lanzó la botella a un lado. —Envuelve tu mano alrededor de mi pene.

Louis hizo lo que le dijo y Harry tomó el eje de Louis con sus lubricados dedos. —Solo has lo que yo hago. —Harry comenzó a bombear su mano, dándole a su pareja la mejor masturbación que hubiera tenido. Bueno, realmente su primera masturbación, eso emocionó a Harry.

Los pequeños dedos de Louis estaban volviéndolo loco, inseguro al principio, masturbándolo sin ritmo. Su pareja lo captó rápidamente, llevando a Harry a un alto pico. —Así es bebé. Más duro.

Su pareja gemía, apretando el pene de Harry más duro, bombeando más rápido. —Voy a explotar, cerca, realmente cerca. Realmente, realmente cerca. —Su pareja gritó cuando su semen hizo erupción desde profundamente en su interior, bañando la mano de Harry.

Harry rugió. La mano de Louis se sentía como mágica, llevándolo a su liberación mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacía. Estaba lejos de ser un virgen, pero estar con su pareja lo hacía diferente. Lo hacía especial. Joder se oía totalmente Hallmark* y toda esa mierda.

_(*. Hallmark compañía de las tarjetas con mensajes románticos y /o de felicitación)_

—Henry —Louis gimió.

—Te tengo, nutter. —Harry lo jaló más cerca, llevando su mano a los labios de Louis—. Lame esto. —Harry sostuvo el aliento cuando la pequeña y rosada lengua de Louis se atrevió a hacerlo y lamió su mano como un pequeño gatito lamería la crema. Joder, eso era caliente. Se rió cuando Louis levantó la mano hacia la boca de Harry. Él hizo lo mismo, lamió la mano de su pareja hasta dejarla limpia.

—¿Henry?

—¿Si, bebé?

—Estoy interesado en el sexo. —Louis suspiró.

—Estoy aliviado de oír eso.

🥀

Maverick lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó. Su silla perdió el balance y se cayó. Se levantó inclinándose en el escritorio aun riéndose. —¿Te revisó por si tenías pulgas?— Maverick volvió a caer al suelo quedándose acostado hasta que terminó de reírse—. Estoy muy feliz de que lográramos que se quedara.

—Mío —Harry gruñó. Eso no era divertido.

El comandante Hawk se sostenía el abdomen, cuando sufría de ataques de risa y se apoyaba en Kota. Kota, el Beta de Maverick, mantenía su mano en su boca haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar carcajearse.

—¿Aún no han terminado, jodidos?— Harry bufó.

Maverick levantó un dedo, carcajeándose de nuevo. ―¿Encontró alguna?— Su cara estaba roja mientras se reía tan duro que lloraba.

—Mucha risa. —Harry rodó los ojos. Sabía que no debió de haberles dicho ni una sola maldita palabra. Miró sobre su hombro. Tank, Evan, y Remi, los tres lobos Centinelas estaban carcajeándose.

—¿Ahora podemos ir a la parte seria?— Harry les gritó a los idiotas.

Maverick intentó controlarse. Eso no funcionó muy bien. —¿Qué? ¿También te revisó por si tenías garrapatas?

—Bueno si, pero no es eso.

Todo un nuevo round de carcajadas explotó en la peanut gallery*. Harry gruñó. Necesitaba hablar con un sereno Maverick. —¿Pueden con un infierno dejar eso? Su papá abusaba de él, ¡Le dejó cicatrices por toda la espalda! ¿Me van a ayudar con eso o van a seguir riéndo como pequeñas colegialas?— Harry gritó. Él estaba más que enojado. No iba a descansar hasta que el querido papi pagara hasta el último precio.

 _(*. Peanut gallery, es el nombre que se le daba a los lugares baratos de los teatros, donde se sentaba gente alborotadora, y donde se permitía comer cacahuates._ )

Maverick dejó de carcajearse, enderezó la silla y le gruñó a Harry. —¿Dónde está ese hijo de perra?

El silencio cayó en el cuarto. —No presioné sobre eso. Deberías haber visto su espalda. Parecía un poste de flagelación*. Estoy tan malditamente enojado, que solo quiero desgarrarle la garganta al imbécil. —Harry se paseaba por la oficina, listo para masticar clavos. Louis era tan pequeño. ¿Cómo alguien podría lastimar a un hombre indefenso?

 _(*. Whipping post. Históricamente poste en que se ataba a la gente que había cometido un delito para una flagelación publica._ )

—Necesitas hablar con tu pareja. Descubre cómo se siente acerca de su padre. No creo que te lo agradezca si aún ama al hombre. —Maverick levantó la mano para evitar que Harry argumentara—. Muchos de los niños defienden a sus abusadores, considerando que fue su culpa, algo que ellos hicieron mal mientras aun idealizan a su agresor. Descubre dónde se encuentra antes de ir todo Rambo. Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas. Sabía que su Alfa tenía razón, pero si Louis aún tenía a su papi en alta estima, eso podía crear un problema. Quería que ese imbécil pagara lo que le hizo a su nutter.

🥀

Louis se sentó en el sofá, tamborileando sus dedos contra sus rodillas. Ese lugar estaba demasiado desordenado. Nada estaba en su lugar. Se frotó las palmas contra los jeans. Hormigueaban por limpiar y colocar todo en su lugar.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el centro de entretenimiento, ordenando los juegos hasta que estuvieron perfectamente alineados. Después, se centró en las películas, las colocó en orden alfabético, levantó los papeles que estaban por todo el lugar y como no sabía qué hacer con ellos, abrió un gabinete y los metió ahí. Se mordió la uña de su pulgar, paseándose alrededor de la mesa de billar, limpiando de pelusas la verde tela, entonces recorrió el cuarto levantando papeles y tirándolos en la basura. Colocó el periódico sobre la mesa de café. Midiendo la distancia correcta de punta a punta dejándolo exactamente en la mitad.

Lo siguiente, abordó la barra de jugos, sumergiendo la licuadora en el mini fregadero, talló los pequeños pedazos de pulpa seca del interior del contenedor de plástico. Alineó las botellas con la etiquetas al frente. Las cortinas separadas cinco centímetros de cada lado.

La mesa de cartas tenía sal espolvoreada así que la limpió tirando todo a la basura. Las sillas fueron acomodadas simétricamente alrededor de la mesa, separadas treinta centímetros una de la otra.

Louis sacó una aspiradora que encontró en un armario y la pasó por la alfombra del estudio, primero la pasó horizontalmente y luego verticalmente para asegurarse de no dejar nada, entonces llevó la manguera a los bordes.

Limpió los palos de billar, removiendo cualquier mancha de gis y los alineó con cada cubo perfectamente al final.

Louis respiró aliviado. Ahora podría sentarse y relajarse.

—¿Quién eres?— Un hombre con el cabello realmente largo entró y se dejó caer en el sofá, subiendo los pies en la perfectamente limpia mesa de café y moviendo el periódico. Louis cerró los dedos que hormigueaban por regresarlo a su lugar. Levantó la vista al chico y entonces la bajó a sus tenis, viendo de nuevo al chico y de nuevo a los tenis.

Blair bajó los pies, sintiéndose consciente. ¿Quién era ese pequeño hombre? ¿Sería la pareja de Harry de la que les había hablado Drew? —Louis, ¿verdad?— La pequeña persona asintió viendo hacia la mesa de café con anhelo.

—Soy Blair.

—Hola, Hair.

_(*. Hair cabello, identifica a Blair por su cabello.)_

—No, Blair. —Drew le había advertido que Louis tenía dificultad con los nombres, pero, maldición, se lo acababa de decir.

—Si, sí. Oí eso, te oí bien.

Blair vio a Louis inclinarse y alinear la mesa, entonces alineó con sus dedos el periódico en la mesa y suspiró. ¿En serio? —¿Tienes un poco de TOC?

—No, yo me gradué. —Louis se puso de pie y se fue, dejando a Blair desconcertado.

🥀

—¿Quieres tratar algo diferente esta noche?— Harry preguntó subiendo desnudo a la cama con su pareja.

Louis se encogió de hombros mientras jalaba las sábanas hasta el mentón, viendo a Harry de cerca. —Está bien.

—¿Esta bien?— Harry detuvo su depredador movimiento, una ceja se elevó, preguntando. Su corazón se derretía cuando Louis le sonreía. Su bebé necesitaba hacerlo más a menudo. Su sonrisa era irresistiblemente devastadora.

Jalando la sábana que su pareja agarraba, Harry se la quitó a Louis.

—Está bien, Henry. —Le dio a Harry una sonrisa que causó que su pulso se acelerara.

—¿Siquiera has tenido sexo antes?

Louis negó con la cabeza. —¿Es donde tú insertas en la ranura A la etiqueta B?— Sus ojos azul celeste brillaban con travesura hacia Harry.

Harry se rió mientras dejaba caer las sábanas al suelo. —Podría decirse así. Definitivamente voy a insertar algo en tu ranura. ―Habían pasado dos semanas desde que su pareja se había mudado. Harry no lo había presionado para que tuvieran sexo, dándole a su pareja la oportunidad de ajustarse, quería que Louis se sintiera cómodo con él. Él simplemente estaba caliente esta noche.

—Espera. —Louis bajó de la cama, se apresuró al armario, y sacó una botella de dos litros de gel antibacterial.

—Creo que tenemos que discutir sobre eso, nutter.

Louis cruzó el cuarto y dejó la botella en la mesita de noche. ―No hace daño ser cuidadoso. —Vertió una gran cantidad en sus manos y comenzó a frotar el cuerpo de Harry.

Louis se inclinó frente a él, desinfectando sus piernas y pies, pero Harry llegó a su límite, cuando su nutter trató de poner esa mierda en sus pequeñas partes. ¿Desde cuándo el sexo se desinfectaba? Se suponía que debía ser sucio y obsceno, no desinfectado.

—Ahora puedes insertarlo en mi ranura. —Louis le sonrió, esa traviesa sonrisa hizo que sus ojos brillaran una vez más. Harry se llenó de cruda necesidad ante la vista. Su pareja podría llenar la tina de baño con esa mierda si sonreía de esa forma. Vio a Louis cómo se quitó los guantes que había usado y deslizaba sus pequeñas manos en un nuevo par.

—Quítate la ropa, nutter. —Harry sonrió cuando su pareja lentamente y con las manos temblorosas llevó sus dedos con guantes a quitar toda su ropa.

Harry se sentó en un lado de la cama, jaló a su pareja a su regazo, y así Louis se montó a horcajadas. Harry pasó su lengua a través de los labios de Louis, besándolo con la ternura y la luz de una brisa de verano.

Pasó su mano por la espalda de Louis, entonces pasó sus dedos por la grieta, hacia el escondido agujero estrellado. Su pene saltó ante la sensación de sus dedos tocando esa íntima parte del cuerpo de su pareja. Sentía como pinchazos de agujas irradiando de sus poros con la excitación que se construía.

—La ranura A necesita aflojarse. —Harry tomó la botella de lubricante del cajón. Él iba a hacerlo suave y lentamente, se aseguraría de que Louis disfrutara esto tanto como pudiera.

En el último segundo se dio cuenta que la botella era clara. Maldito antibacterial. Lanzando el bote al otro lado del cuarto, Harry tomó la botella correcta.

La destapó mientras miraba a su nutter a los ojos, vio el azul de sus ojos oscurecerse. Aplicó algo en sus dedos, y llevó el lubricante hacia el arrugado agujero de Louis, pasando sus dedos alrededor hasta que su pareja se relajó y el músculo perdió resistencia. Preparando a su pareja manteniendo su anticipación al borde, casi haciendo que su cuerpo hiciera erupción antes de que tuviera oportunidad de sucumbir a su deseo. La necesidad hacía pulsar su pene. La sensación de su pareja confiadamente sostenida por él era eufórica.

No había nada que pudiera hacer a Harry traicionar su confianza. Louis ahora era su pequeño nutter, su aliento. Sin él, Harry ya no podría respirar.

Cuándo un tercer dedo se unió a los anteriores, Harry se giró y se acostó con Louis en la cama. Su pareja renuentemente dejó su agarre y lo dejó ir. Esas manos con guantes azules se aferraban a las mantas mientras Harry pasaba sus manos por la suave piel de Louis.

—¿Listo para mi etiqueta?— Harry le sonrió mientras Louis miraba a todos lados menos a él—. ¿Louis?

—Seguro, seguro. Conecta los puntos. —Louis mordió su labio inferior y miró a Harry periféricamente. Sabía que su bebé estaba nervioso. Era su primera vez, eso era de esperar. Harry esperaba hacerlo lo más placentero posible.

Giró a su nutter colocándolo sobre sus manos y rodillas y acomodándose detrás de él. Harry presionó la cabeza de su pene frente al apretado agujero, facilitando luego su camino hacia dentro mientras Louis jadeaba y se empujaba en la cama. Harry se detuvo y esperó a que Louis se relajara. Harry pasó sus dedos por las cicatrices y besó cada una, entonces colocó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Louis. Se sentía como un león sobre un gatito. Su pareja era tan malditamente pequeño.

—Mucho interesante. Mucho, mucho —Louis gruñó mientras se movía adelante y atrás sobre sus manos y rodillas. El ritmo comenzó. Cuándo Harry se empujaba hacia adelante, Louis se empujaba hacia atrás.

Su pareja era intoxicante, dándole la bienvenida a que el cuerpo de Harry entrara. Harry pasó sus labios sobre el hombro de Louis y el estremecimiento seguía a su toque.

—¿Estás bien, nutter?— Harry preguntó mientras besaba el brazo de Louis.

—Si, si, sí, sí. —Louis comenzó a gemir, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro.

—Yo te tengo, nutter. Déjate ir. Henry te sostiene. —Harry besó la nuca de Louis, besando el lado de su cuello, y frotando su mejilla en el cabello de su pareja. Se sintió aliviado al sentir y oler a su nutter debajo de él.

Su pene entraba y salía del apretado agujero de Louis, causando que sus sensaciones aumentaran, mientras el músculo lo apretaba y ordeñaba su cuerpo. Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor del pecho de Louis, mientras sus dedos encontraban los pezones de su pareja y comenzó a pasar sus pulgares sobre ellos, sintiendo que se endurecían bajo sus dedos.

Las piernas de Louis se separaron más, sus cuerpos se movían como uno. No había manera de que fuera a durar mucho, pero Harry hacía su mejor esfuerzo para durar eternamente.

Pasó su mano por las caderas y muslos de Louis, su nutter sacudía su cabeza mientras un gemido salía de sus labios. —Tan bueno, Henry, tan, tan bueno.

—Eso es... disfruta lo que estoy haciendo en tu cuerpo, disfrútalo, bebé. —La voz de Harry era gruesa en el oído de Louis—. Sabía que podrías tomar mi pene.

Hambre y necesidad consumían a Harry hasta el punto de que pensaba que se iba a volver loco. El apretado cuerpo de su nutter le cantaba a sus sentidos, llevándolo cada vez más cerca al borde de la euforia. Era como si el mismo Harry estuviera experimentándolo por primera vez.

Su pareja lo llevaba a un placer que nunca había conocido antes, una profunda y satisfactoria hambre que solo Louis parecía ser capaz de saciar.

Desesperación, tan profunda proveniente del corazón de Harry, asumió el control. La urgencia de reclamar a ese hombre, mantenerlo a su lado por el resto de su vida hizo que la pregunta dejara sus labios.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?

—¿Qué significa eso, Henry?— Louis preguntó mientras sus palmas se aferraban al colchón.

—Significa que te amo para siempre, nutter. Te amaré hasta mi último aliento. Di si, serás mío, bebé.

—Tu pareja. Si, Henry. Tu pareja. Ámame —Louis gimió mientras el sudor bajaba por la espalda de su nutter, haciendo que su piel brillara a la luz del cuarto.

Harry mordió su hombro, sintiendo el lazo desanudarse y alinearse, atando las dos almas juntas, sus corazones comenzaron a latir como uno.

Harry gritó el nombre de su nutter cuando se corrió, y Louis comenzó a gemir y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con su liberación, su agujero apretó el pene de Harry. Harry cerró la herida y apoyó su frente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su pareja, su corazón se aceleró cuando los músculos de su pareja se relajaron. Él podía moverse ahora. —Eres mío, nutter.

—Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo —Louis repitió—. Estoy muy interesado en tratar esto de nuevo.

Harry se rió. —Puedes apostar que lo harás.

_Tan pronto como esconda el_ _antibacterial_ _._

🥀

Murdock entró en la oficina de Maverick con el ceño fruncido. Maverick había visto mucho esa expresión últimamente y sabía que algo había hecho su nuevo asistente. —Yo estaba en la agencia. Ellos dicen que mis finanzas no fueron aprobadas.

—¿Le diste las formas a Louis para su aprobación?— A Maverick le gustaba que Louis llevara el lugar. Él mantenía 'el desperdicio' de los lobos bajo control. No es que ellos se preocuparan por el dinero, pero detener los gastos frívolos no hacía daño.

Louis mantenía las cosas en orden, con un rastro de papel que podía seguir y con el consentimiento de Maverick, había notificado a los bancos que avisaran cuando una gran compra tratara de hacerse.

Solo la aprobación de Louis podía permitir que la transacción continuara.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'formas'?— Murdock cruzó el pasillo entrando directamente en la oficina de Louis—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo tener una camioneta?

Maverick se puso de pie, cruzó el pasillo y tomó a Murdock por los hombros, jalándolo lo sacó del cuarto hacia el pasillo. Sus caninos se extendieron ante la amenaza a la pequeña pareja.

Ningún tipo de abuso a ninguno de ellos era tolerado, ni siquiera los gritos. —No puedes hablarle a mi asistente de esa forma. Si tienes un problema con alguna de sus decisiones, vienes conmigo. ¿Entiendes?— el Alfa gruñó frente a la cara del lobo.

—Pero es una linda camioneta, Maverick —Murdock gruñó.

—No, no. —Louis palmeaba su tabla con clip detrás de Maverick. Se giró hacia su nuevo asistente cuando Louis se apresuró a hablar—. La tuya solo pocos años, nada malo con ella. No, nada malo con eso, nada en absoluto. —Louis dio un paso a un lado, medio escondido detrás de Maverick. Los instintos protectores del Alfa hicieron que le gruñera al lobo contra la pared.

—Dice que no hay nada de malo con la que tienes, Murdock. ―Maverick se aseguró de que el Centinela entendiera al pequeño y excéntrico humano, y se aseguró de que Murdock entendiera también su tono de voz.

—Lo siento, Murdock, no podemos aprobar eso. Lo siento, solo no puedo. Espera cinco años más. Ven a verme entonces, Si, cinco años. —Louis salió de su oficina y caminó por el pasillo.

Parecía que últimamente mucha gente se enojaba con él. Esa no era su intención cuando él tomó el trabajo. Esperaba hacer nuevos amigos, pero al parecer eso no estaba en las cartas para él. Esto solo hacía que se metiera más dentro de sí mismo, solo permitiéndole a Henry entrar. Bueno, quizás también a Ricky. A él parecía agradarle Louis.

No era bueno, no era bueno en absoluto. Louis cambió de dirección sus pasos, pero era demasiado tarde para sus intentos de escapar. El hombre con los rizos rubios y el hombre asiático, sostenían sus brazos, tocándolo.

—Vamos, Louis, necesitamos otro jugador para el póker de pretzel. —Johnny jaló su brazo, llevando a Louis directamente al estudio.

—Te necesito. —Keata lo empujó del otro lado y Louis podía sentir su piel erizarse. Necesitaba el antibacterial.

—No puedo. Necesito trabajar. No quiero, no. No, realmente no quiero.

—Solo por un momento, por favor —Johnny rogó.

Louis se sentó ante la mesa viendo la pila de pretzel frente a él. Otro hombre llamado Mark estaba sentado con ellos, con un palillo de dientes entre los labios. Tenía un montón de cosas dibujadas en la piel y se veía fuera de lugar sentado con ellos. Él era demasiado grande para ese lugar. Louis vio la banda de cuero negra alrededor de las muñecas del hombre. Si él dejaba que la gente tocara sus dibujos, entonces tenía muchos gérmenes. Muchos y muchos.

—Está bien, tienes que tener tres iguales o de números en línea ―Johnny le explicó. Eso no era póker, eso comenzaba a sonar como  _gin rummy._

Louis comenzó a morder una de las pretzel frente a él. Sabían realmente bien. Aunque estaba aterrado de los gérmenes, estaba hambriento.

—Hey, no puedes comértelas. Tienes que apostar con ellas. ―Johnny tomó la bolsa al lado de su silla y lanzó algunas galletas saladas frente a Louis—. Ahora, no te comas eso.

—Déjalo en paz, Johnny. Deja que Louis se las coma si tiene hambre —Mark dijo, tomando su turno.

Louis comenzó a perderse en las bizarras reglas que trataban de explicarle. Finalmente renunció, se disculpó, tomó un puñado de pretzel para comer, su tabla con clip y regresó a la oficina. Quizás Murdock ya se había ido. Él debió haber llenado unas formas.

Limpiando sus brazos con antibacterial, Louis se sentó detrás del escritorio que Ricky le había asignado.

—¿Qué es eso que oí acerca de que tendrás el control de la seguridad?

Louis mentalmente giró los ojos. Parecía que hoy era el día de las quejas. Ahora  _Birdie_ _*_  estaba parado en la puerta con las manos en las caderas viéndolo fijamente. Nunca podía recordar los nombres de las personas, así que cuando dudaba, usaba una palabra por asociación.

 _(*._ _Hawk_ _, halcón._ _Birdie_ _pájaro._ )

—Necesitas, cámaras, cercas y perros. Este lugar no es seguro.

—Nosotros lo hemos hecho bien —Birdie contestó golpeado.

Louis miró alrededor, necesitaba a Henry para que le ayudara. Ese hombre era enorme e intimidante. No le gustaba sentirse atrapado. Miró frenéticamente alrededor de su oficina, se dio cuenta que solo el cuarto de baño podría darle un lugar seguro ahora. Louis se puso de pie mientras Birdie lo veía fijamente. Giró, cruzó el cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él.

—Todas las cosas tienen que estar perfectas. Todas las cosas tienen que estar alineadas. Nada fuera de su lugar. Todo en su lugar —Louis comenzó a repetir de nuevo—. Conseguirás hacerlo bien o conseguirás esto.

Un suave golpeteo se oyó en la puerta. Louis gimió y siguió repitiendo.

—Louis, lo siento, Sal. Podemos hablar sobre eso —Birdie decía a través de la puerta.

Louis negó con la cabeza. Eso era un truco. Birdie cambiaría cuando él saliera y le haría pagar por cruzar la invisible línea. Colocó sus manos en sus oídos y repetía más fuerte, su mente regresaba a años antes, cuando él no hacía lo correcto.

🥀

Harry estaba sorprendido de encontrar a su comandante frente a la puerta del baño de la oficina de Louis, tocando ligeramente y rogándole. Excepto con Johnny, su Comandante nunca usaba ese tono. Entró al cuarto poniendo atención a las palabras que Hawk decía. —Louis, no quise asustarte. Sal. Nosotros podemos trabajar en un programa de seguridad que nos convenga a ambos.

—¿Comandante?

Hawk miró sobre su hombro a Harry, la disculpa estaba escrita en toda su cara. —No fue mi intención, Harry. No sabía que se asustaría de mí.

Harry asintió. —Déjame manejar esto. —Hawk se alejó pero se quedó dentro del cuarto. Su comandante veía a Harry quitarle la llave a la puerta y sacar a su pareja del cuarto de baño en sus brazos.

Su pareja estaba temblando como una hoja. Harry sentó a Louis en el escritorio y pasó sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su columna. —Todo está bien, nutter. Él no puede tenerte. Él no está aquí. —Harry lo sostenía fuerte contra su pecho mientras hacía suaves sonidos en el oído de su pareja.

—¿Su padre?— Hawk preguntó suavemente, sorprendido, cuando Harry asintió hacia él confirmando su pregunta. La expresión de Hawk se cayó—. ¿Le recuerdo a su padre?

¿Qué podría Harry decirle a Hawk? Él no había estado ahí para ver lo que había sucedido. No sabía lo que Hawk había hecho para hacer que su pareja corriera al cuarto de baño.

—Pero todo lo que dije es que estábamos bien. Yo me refería a la seguridad. —La expresión de Hawk era de dolor. Dio unos pasos para acercarse a donde Harry sostenía al aterrado hombre y le dijo—: No fue mi intención hacerte ningún daño. Nunca te tocaré. Lo prometo.

—Yo lo tranquilizaré. —Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta de la oficina. Hawk se giró. Ninguno de ellos había visto a Maverick parado ahí.

—Claro, llámame si necesitas algo —dijo Hawk mientras veía a Maverick con dolor en su mirada y entonces se movió.

—¿Cómo está?— Maverick preguntó.

—No estoy seguro. Algo sucedió que lo hizo correr. —Harry miraba a su pareja que estaba hecho bola en su regazo. Él tenía que arreglar esto, hacer que su pareja se sintiera cómodo de nuevo en su hogar.

—Los dejaré solos —Maverick salió y cerró la puerta tranquilamente.

No estaba seguro de que fuera la decisión correcta, solo esperaba que funcionara. Harry colocó a su pareja de pie, se arrodilló frente a él y bajó los jeans de Louis hasta sus rodillas.

Harry levantó a su nutter, sentándolo al borde del escritorio. Gruñó cuando el lindo pero grueso pene de Louis saltó entre sus piernas.

—Podemos jugar al jefe de la oficina, que eres tú, que está siendo sexualmente acosado por su empleado, que soy yo. ―Harry sonrió cuando los ojos de Louis se abrieron más.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Harry pasó su lengua sobre el medio erecto pene de Louis. —Pero, señor Tomlinson, realmente quiero ese aumento.

Louis se movió y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Harry. Harry tomó las caderas de Louis y lo tragó profundamente.

—S–solamente si me demuestras lo bueno que eres. —La cabeza de Louis cayó sobre sus hombros y un gemido hizo eco en la habitación.

Harry se apartó, chupando solo la cabeza del pene y luego liberó el delicioso pene de su pareja. —Puedo demostráselo. ¿Me promete que me dará el aumento?— Harry le sonrió a su pareja antes de tragar el eje de nuevo. Louis gimió, tratando de empujar sus caderas.

—N–no, no puedo prometer eso. Ahora solo hazlo. —Harry podía decir que Louis estaba pasando momentos difíciles para lograr el apropiado tono de autoridad.

Harry acostó a Louis en el escritorio y le quitó totalmente los jeans. Empujó las piernas de su pareja hacia atrás, levantándole el culo al aire y tragándolo de nuevo.

Louis estaba gimiendo, empujándose, y jalando el cabello de Harry salvajemente.

 _—Henry, Henry, Henry —_ Louis repetía cuando sus bolas subieron. Harry masajeó sus bolas mientras chupaba duro, tomando el semen de las bolas de Louis—. ¡Henry!

Louis se corrió en la garganta de Harry, calientes chorros de semen se dispararon sobre su lengua, tragó rápidamente y tomó todo. Una vez que limpió el pene de su pareja con su lengua, dejó que se deslizara de entre sus labios y levantó la vista.

—¿Tengo ese aumento?

—No, intenta más duro la siguiente vez. —Louis se ruborizó.

—Pequeño nutter. —Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, carcajadas salieron de los labios de su pareja junto con el hipo. Parecía sentirse mejor. Era la primera vez que oía el musical sonido de las carcajadas de Louis. Harry estaba impactado de cuán hermoso se oía eso y cómo hacía a su pecho oprimirse. Louis era todo y más para él. Su pareja estaba acostado en el escritorio viéndose como un ángel caído del paraíso justo adentro de su corazón—. Entonces, ¿qué sucedió, nutter?

Harry pudo ver a Louis apagarse. Frotó con sus manos el pecho y abdomen de su pareja, inclinándose y dándole suaves besos en la nariz y en la oreja.

—E–él tiene la misma mirada que papi tenía cuando se enojaba.

—¿Sabes que Hawk nunca te lastimaría, verdad? Nadie en esta casa lo haría. —Harry levantó a su pareja del escritorio y lo sostuvo fuerte contra su pecho. Un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de su pareja cuando Harry lo sostuvo más cerca. Maldijo al abusivo padre de Louis—. ¿Dónde está él, Louis? ¿En dónde vive tu papi?

Louis negó con la cabeza. —Él ya no. Ahora él está frío.

—¿Murió?

Su pareja asintió. Harry interiormente maldijo. Esa no era la venganza que quería. Solo quedaba trabajar en levantar las piezas que había dejado rotas, colocándolas de nuevo juntas en la vida de su nutter.

—Vamos, un chocolate caliente estaría bien. —Harry ayudó a su pareja a vestirse y cambiarse a unos nuevos guantes de látex. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y lo guió por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

—Hola, Oyster* —Louis dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a la mesa.

 _(*._ _Oyster_ _: ostra_ )

—Hola, Louis —Oliver le sonrió a la pareja de Harry.

—Henry va a hacerme chocolate caliente. ¿Quieres?

Oliver se sentó frente a Louis. Harry los veía mientras preparaba sus bebidas, asegurándose de que su nutter estaba bien. Era la primera vez que Louis había invitado a otra de las parejas a unírsele. Así que parecía que Louis lentamente se estaba aclimatando.

La cocina permaneció en silencio mientras Harry comenzó a calentar la leche. Dejó las tres tazas en el mostrador y agregó el chocolate en polvo en las tazas. Una vez que la leche estaba caliente, la sirvió en las tazas, agregando algo de leche fría y luego malvaviscos miniaturas. —Aquí está, nutter, Oliver.

Louis le dio un trago y una expresión de pura alegría se formó en su cara. —Realmente me gusta el chocolate, pero no me lo permito mucho. No, no puedo, tengo que mantener mi figura.

Harry se rió, levantó a su pareja y lo sentó en su regazo mientras ambos disfrutaban su caliente bebida. Harry lamió el bigote de chocolate del labio superior de Louis, besándolo lentamente. Saboreando el chocolate. Harry nunca había sido un gran fan del chocolate, pero si lo seguía lamiendo de su pareja, podría convertirse en uno.

—Louis, ¿por qué usas diferentes nombres, como cuando me llamaste Oyster?— Oliver preguntó mientras bebía su chocolate caliente.

Louis se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia la pareja. —Tengo problemas para recordar los nombres, especialmente en esta casa con tantos. Uso asociación de palabras cuando se me olvidan —su pareja dijo mientras tomaba otro trago de su bebida.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido. Los dejaré a los dos solos. Gracias por el chocolate, Louis. —Oliver enjuagó la taza y la colocó en la lavavajillas.

No se quedaron solos ni diez minutos antes de que George invadiera su momento de tranquilidad. —Lo siento, amigos, pero tengo que preparar la cena.

—De cualquier manera mi empleado tiene que regresar al trabajo,  _puddin' pie._  —Louis le sonrió a su pareja.

George arqueó una ceja. Harry no estaba seguro si era debido al comentario de que Harry era su empleado o a la referencia de puddin' pie. Harry se reía mientras enjuagaba sus tazas y las dejaba en el lavavajillas y salía con su pareja.

—Entonces, ¿te gustan los juegos de roles?— Harry preguntó cuando caminaban por el pasillo.

Louis asintió mientras caminaba a su lado. —Eso fue divertido.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Harry podría pensar en más roles que ellos pudieran jugar. Se detuvo cuando vio a Hawk salir del estudio, viendo a su pareja en busca de cualquier signo de malestar, Harry dejaría que Louis dictara lo que sucedería después.

Hawk se aproximó cautelosamente, se colocó sobre una de sus rodillas frente a su pareja. Louis se tensó pero se quedó en donde estaba, a un lado de Harry.

—Siento haberte asustado. ¿Me perdonas?

Así no era su comandante. Parecía que su pareja tenía ese efecto en todos en la casa. Ellos eran más pacientes y tolerantes, todos los guerreros lo eran con los pequeños hombres. Pero de algún modo Louis sacaba el lado más suave del interior de todos.

—Está bien, Birdie. Mi empleado hizo que me sintiera mejor. ―Louis deslizó su mano dentro de la de Harry mientras le sonreía a Hawk.

Hawk se rió. —¿Nosotros estamos bien?

—Estamos bien, Birdie. —Louis levantó la vista hacia Harry, entonces le extendió la mano. Harry veía que tragaba nervioso cuando el guerrero estrechó su mano. Orgulloso le sonrió a su pareja mientras Louis rápidamente apartaba su mano y la metía dentro de su bolsillo. Al menos su pareja estaba intentándolo, aunque aún tenía sus guantes azules puestos. Esto era un principio.

🥀

—¿Qué es un  _manhunt_ _*?—_  Louis vio alrededor a todos los novios de los lobos que estaban en el patio. Estaba un poco frío, pero nada que no se arreglara con una chaqueta.

 _(*._ _Manhunt_ _, literalmente cazador de hombres,_ _hide_ _and_ _seek_ _, (Escondidas o escondite) juego infantil en el que una persona se cubre los ojos mientras los otros jugadores se esconden y entonces la persona que se cubrió los ojos trata de encontrarlos_ )

—Fácil —Cecil explicó—. Yo me quedo aquí, tú te escondes en el bosque, y yo te busco. Si te toco, entonces tú te quedas aquí.

Louis se rascó la cabeza, ¿no era eso las escondidas? Al parecer esta gente estaba un poco confundida con los nombres de los juegos.

Todo el mundo se dispersó, Louis se fue en dirección opuesta a todos los novios. No quería ser tocado, así que se fue tan lejos como pudo. Rodeó unos arbustos, cruzó un árbol caído y se encontró a un lado de una pequeña colina.

Encontró la abertura de una cueva, movió los arbustos y entró para esconderse en su interior.

Había cuatro túneles a escoger, pero Louis se quedó en la cámara principal, no quería perderse. El silencio era un poco preocupante, pero Louis no quería ser atrapado.

Se sentó en el piso de tierra mientras pensaba en su Henry y el resto de los hombres que vivían ahí. Ellos eran diferentes a la gente con la que Louis solía tratar.

Ellos no se burlaban de él, ni lo llamaban neurótico, ni ninguno de los nombres que le decían mientras crecía. Ellos eran realmente agradables. Aunque él no estaba muy seguro sobre Melonee. Ella era pequeña, desordenada. Los niños siempre tenían gérmenes.

Louis suspiró. ¿Cómo hubiera sido tener una vida normal? Todos en la casa parecían ser normales. Probablemente no sabían lo que era vivir como un marginado. Deseaba ser como ellos. Louis odiaba el hecho de temer a los gérmenes y a la desorganización. ¿Por qué sus padres le habían inculcado eso?

La peor parte es que sus padres habían sido insistentes. Ellos esperaban de él, incluso cuando era muy pequeño, que se asegurara de que la casa estuviera impecable. ¿Quién hacía eso con un niño?

Él sabía que su mamá lo amaba, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para protegerlo de su abusivo padre, pero él aún así tenía resentimiento contra ella. Ella pudo haber hecho la vida más fácil para ambos si ella lo hubiera dejado.

Él nunca la entendería y dejó de intentarlo hace años. Ahora ellos eran amigos y es en lo que Louis se enfocaba. Ella nunca podría lograr ganar el premio a la madre del año, pero él aun así la amaba.

Louis sacudió su trasero y comenzó a ver alrededor. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Había estado muy ocupado reflexionando para prestar atención al interior de la caverna. Gritó el nombre de Henry dentro de los túneles, sonriendo cuando el eco le respondió. Eso era divertido. Él lo hizo varias veces más, amaba cómo se oía el nombre de Henry en sus labios. Louis sabía que el nombre de su pareja era Harry, pero usar el de Henry lo hacía sentirse especial, como si él fuera el único con ese privilegio.

Cuándo oyó ruidos en el exterior, Louis se aventuró a acercarse a la entrada y mover las ramas para ver hacia afuera. Un lobo olfateaba la tierra, siguiendo el camino que Louis había tomado.

Louis vio al lobo inclinar la cabeza, escuchando durante un momento, y entonces se giró y fue directo hacia él.

—¿Eres tú, Henry? —Louis cayó de rodillas mientras el lobo se aproximaba. Una húmeda lengua lamió un lado de su cara—. Ew, Henry. Ahora voy a necesitar una botella grande de antibacterial ―Louis bromeó. Su lobo era asombroso. Con la horrible vida que había vivido, siendo constantemente ridiculizado por la gente que no lo entendía, Louis rápidamente aceptó el amor y la atención que su lobo le daba. Entonces, qué si cambiaba a una criatura de cuatro patas. Él amaba a Louis. Para él, era todo lo que importaba.

Henry levantó la cabeza, aullando al aire de la noche. Louis vio cómo algunos lobos se acercaron y los rodearon. Quizás no había sido buena idea revelar su escondite. Debería haberse quedado en la cueva.

Louis no conocía a esos lobos, solo a Henry, y él estaba seguro que el primer lobo era su pareja. Después de todo él había revisado al lobo desde el hocico hasta el rabo.

El lobo se colocó frente a él bajando la mitad superior de su cuerpo, y bajando la cabeza hacia él. Louis entendió el mensaje mientras miraba a los enormes lobos. Subió al lomo y se agarró del pelaje del cuello mientras el resto de los lobos los seguían manteniéndose cerca de él y de Henry. Ellos los rodeaban como si los protegieran.

Louis se sentía como si estuviera montando un caballo. No sabía nada acerca de lobos, pero él estaba muy seguro que se suponía no fueran tan grandes. Pasó sus manos con guantes a través del pelaje de la nuca, muriéndose por quitarse el látex y sentirlo con sus manos desnudas. Pero no podía, no afuera de su recámara, él podría caerse y entonces los gérmenes estarían en todo su cuerpo.

De nuevo, Louis odiaba sus miedos y deseaba tener el suficiente valor para quitarse los guantes.

Agarrándose del cuello de Henry, Louis se sostuvo mientras recorrían el camino de regreso a casa. 

🥀

Maverick vio que los lobos habían encontrado a Louis y salían del bosque, Louis estaba en el lomo de Harry. Soltó un soplido de alivio cuando Harry y los otros lobos llegaron a un lado de Maverick. Louis encima de su pareja.

—No tengo problemas con que las parejas vagabundeen en el patio. Solo avísenle a algún Centinela para que mantenga un ojo en ustedes. No más escondidas a menos que alguien lo sepa. ―Maverick miró a los ojos a cada pareja.

—Eso no eran escondidas, eso era manhunt, y no esperaba que Louis se perdiera. —Cecil tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado.

—Yo no me perdí, solo perdí la noción del tiempo. No, yo no me perdí, no me perdí en absoluto. —El más pequeño de las parejas bajó del lomo de Harry y parpadeó hacia Maverick.

La expresión de Maverick se suavizó. —Aun así necesitamos saberlo, así podremos protegerte.

—Cámaras, cercas y perros —Louis recitó.

Hawk se arrodilló junto a Louis. —¿Qué acerca de las cámaras? ¿Eso sería suficiente? Como puedes ver no necesitamos perros, y las cercas dificultarían nuestro patrullaje.

Louis parecía reflexionar sobre eso. —Está bien, Birdie. Bueno. Compromiso es bueno.

🥀

Henry se giró, caminando lentamente hacia el bosque. Louis estaba sobre su lomo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Henry. El bosque era hermoso al anochecer, cuando los grillos y ranas cantaban. Parecía otro mundo y a Louis le gustaba. Henry caminaba cuidadosamente, probablemente temía que Louis pudiera soltarse y se cayera.

Henry caminó durante un momento. Louis colgado de su cuello mientras disfrutaba la exuberante vegetación que los rodeaba. Henry comenzó a subir lentamente una colina y cuando llegaron a la cima Henry se detuvo a metro y medio del borde. Louis vio alrededor a la ciudad que dormía rodeada por el bosque. Podía ver granjas apagadas a la distancia y las pequeñas tiendas que parecían estar demasiado cerca, pero solo algunas mantenían aun la luz encendida, probablemente cerca de cerrar por la noche.

Louis se tapó los oídos con las manos, cuando Henry lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, dando un alto aullido para alertar a los otros de dónde se encontraba. Miró hacia la colina preguntándose por qué Henry aulló. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo, y todo parecía estar bien.

Louis se giró cuando cinco lobos se apresuraban a subir la colina, todos corrieron a un lado de Henry. Vieron hacia el borde durante un momento, y unos cuantos gruñeron. Los cinco lobos se fueron rápidamente dejando a Henry y a él solos.

Henry se acostó indicándole a Louis que bajara. Tan pronto como los pies de Louis tocaron la tierra, Henry cambió.

—Necesito llevarte de regreso a la casa. Algo está sucediendo ahí abajo. Los otros lobos van a necesitar mi ayuda.

—Uh-huh. —Louis asintió pero estaba enfocado en el hombre desnudo parado frente a él. Se lamió los labios cuando el pene de Henry se endureció. Se veía demasiado grande para que pudiera hacer lo que Henry había hecho con él antes. Aunque él podía tratar. Se sintió bien, y él quería que su pareja se sintiera bien.

—Vas a matarme, nutter. Desearía poder quedarme y jugar. Realmente había planeado eso. Voy a cambiar, sube a mi lomo y sostente fuerte, ¿está bien?

Louis asintió, aun viendo el largo eje entre las piernas de Harry.

—Vas a matarme —Henry murmuró antes de cambiar de nuevo a su forma de lobo.

Louis subió cuando Henry se inclinó, sosteniéndose fuerte cuando el lobo comenzó a trotar en lugar de caminar. Ellos llegaron a la casa y Henry fue directo a la recámara antes de volver a cambiar.

Louis gimió, quería saborear a Henry realmente, realmente lo quería.

—Prométeme que te quedarás en nuestro cuarto. —Henry rápidamente se vistió, se puso las botas antes de besar a Louis en los labios. Louis tenía una mirada llena de lujuria—. Prométemelo, nutter.

—Lo prometo.

—Bueno. Regresaré tan pronto como pueda. —Henry lo besó una vez más antes de apresurarse hacia las escaleras y salir hacia su camioneta.

🥀

Harry entró al bosque, estacionó la camioneta y cambió a su forma de lobo. Maldición, reemplazar la ropa resultaba costoso.

Saltando a la espalda de un vampiro, Harry le hundió los colmillos en el cuello, quitándoselo a Cody en su forma de lobo, que estaba luchando con dos de ellos.

Había caos por todos lados. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo aquí? Esto parecía una epidemia. ¿De dónde habían salido todos ellos? Harry terminó rápidamente con el vampiro y se apresuró a ayudar a Storm, quien parecía estar batallando con el ataque de tres vampiros. El guerrero se estaba sosteniendo pero Harry sabía que pronto Storm se cansaría. Eso no sucedería mientras él estuviera aquí.

Harry y Storm lucharon lado a lado y lenta y dolorosamente derrotaron a los tres. Maverick apareció, nivelando las probabilidades. Su enorme forma entró en la batalla, desgarrando gargantas, destrozando piel y huesos. Era una grotesca vista. El Alfa era una fuerza para reconocer y no estaba jugando.

Llegaron tres carros negros con los vidrios oscuros. El príncipe Christian salió del asiento trasero, otros vampiros se le unieron. —Mi aquelarre tiene medallones de oro alrededor de su cuello. No los dañen —Christian gritó antes de unirse a la pelea. Maverick debió haberles llamado.

Con todo el apoyo agregado, los rebeldes fueron rápidamente derrotados. El príncipe Christian y el Alfa Maverick estaban junto a uno de los carros negros. Harry con su oído superior fue capaz de escuchar.

—¿Qué jodidos está sucediendo, Christian?

—No tengo ni idea. Algo está sucediendo aquí. Nunca he visto a tantos rebeldes reunidos en un mismo lugar antes.

—Tenemos que descubrir qué sucede, porque ya estoy cansado de los ataques en mi ciudad.

—Lo haremos. Lo prometo.

Los dos asintieron antes de que Maverick se dirigiera a sus lobos y regresaran a casa. Dejando que Christian se llevara los cuerpos. De cualquier manera eso era su lío. Harry cambió, entró desnudo a su camioneta y se fue. Vio por el espejo retrovisor a los vampiros arrojar los cadáveres a una camioneta.

🥀

Louis miraba por la ventana. Ricky lo había guiado junto con los otros novios a la biblioteca, dejando a Caden para que los vigilara.

—¿Ves algo?

—No, amigo, nada —Caden negó con la cabeza.

Louis se paseaba alrededor del cuarto. Se sentía claustrofóbico, necesitaba a Henry. —¿Tú, Mark?

Mark negó con la cabeza. —Tampoco nada.

Ellos no solo veían si los guerreros regresaban sino que no querían ser atacados por los vampiros rebeldes. Puddin' Pie ya sufría por encontrarse con ellos.

Él llevaba una botella con agua con él para aliviar la constante sed y comía carne ensangrentada porque un vampiro trató de matarlo. Ellos desgarraron su cuerpo y casi lo drenan, Henry le había explicado eso. Louis no quería nunca esos gérmenes de chupasangre cerca de él.

Caden también había sufrido. Cuándo él fue a la ciudad para buscar a su pareja Mark, tres vampiros lo atacaron. Caden creía que Mark lo había dejado y había ido a tratar de encontrarlo y rogarle que regresara, pero eso fue un completo error. Mark solo había ido a la ciudad a vender su negocio así podría mudarse aquí para estar con su novio lobo. Henry le había dicho todo acerca de los novios y los lobos que vivían aquí. Eso hizo que Louis se sintiera menos raro.

Louis se paseaba, odiaba quedarse en un mismo lugar. Eso lo hacía sentirse nervioso. Quizás alguno de los altos novios podría ir con él a su oficina y traer su laptop. Eso le daría algo que hacer.

—Hey, Chewie, ¿podemos ir a mi oficina y traer mi laptop?

—¿Explícame que tiene que ver Chewie con Lewis?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Es... complicado. —Comenzó a pasearse de nuevo. No podía evitar olvidar los nombres tan fácil. Louis estaba agradecido de que la pareja no se oyera enojado por eso.

—Yo lo tengo —Drew se carcajeó—. Lewis, Louie, Chewie.

Lewis, era su nombre. Louis hizo una nota mental para tratar duro de recordarlo.

Lewis rodó los ojos. —Déjame hacerlo rápidamente.

—No —Mark levantó su mano—. Nadie deja el cuarto.

Louis comenzó a pasearse de nuevo. Él iba a comenzar a agitarse si permanecía más tiempo en un cuarto.

No es como que fuera a recorrer todo el camino hacia arriba o al otro lado de la propiedad, solo al final del pasillo. ¿Qué podía suceder? Lewis parecía como si pudiera patear algún trasero en serio. ¿Cuál era el problema?

Louis comenzó a frotar sus manos, arriba y abajo de sus brazos. ―No bueno. No bueno en absoluto —murmuraba mientras se paseaba en círculo y comenzaba a ponerse tenso. Pronto estaba caminando en círculos.

—Amigos, creo que va a tener una crisis nerviosa —Kyoshi comentó.

Todos lo miraban. Louis podía sentir los ojos en él. Su columna hormigueó, diciéndoselo. —Insertar en la ranura A la etiqueta B. Yo tengo un nuevo juego para jugar contigo. ¿Podrías darme un aumento? Mi nutter. —Louis estaba balbuceando todo lo que Henry le había dicho, haciéndolo se sentía más cercano a su lobo—. Está bien, déjate ir, Henry te tiene.

—¿Él va a explotar?— Johnny preguntó mientras Louis comenzó a hablar más rápido y caminar más aprisa y frotarse más duro.

—Mi empleado. Tú eres el jefe. Quiero amarte siempre. —Louis cerró los ojos ante las últimas palabras. También quería amar a Henry por siempre. ¿Dónde estaba su lobo?

🥀

—Está bien, está bien. Hazlo rápidamente. —Mark vio cómo Lewis guiaba a Louis fuera de la biblioteca. El hombre seguro sabía cómo darse cuerda. Mark también realmente creía que podría explotar. Los movimientos de Louis comenzaron a ser más rápidos, más inestables. Su pareja, Caden, podría actuar como un nervioso cachorro pero ni de cerca a lo que Louis estaba atravesando. Él estaba agradecido de no ser Harry. ¿Cómo le hacía el guerrero para tratar con eso?

Todas las cabezas giraron cuando Lewis y Louis regresaron. Louis parecía más calmado, y se veía más relajado. Se dirigió al escritorio, abrió su laptop, y comenzó a olvidarse del mundo. Un problema solucionado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden?— Kyoshi preguntó mientras sostenía más cerca a su primo Keata.

—No sé. Depende de cuántos de ellos hayan. —Mark revisaba el patio. Esto estaba muy apartado de su trabajo en la tienda de tatuajes de hace meses. Había vampiros en la ciudad, pero él ignoraba ese hecho. Las cosas parecían más simples entonces. Miró sobre su hombro a Caden. No podía dejar este mundo. Pero por una vez, se alegró de que su hijo se hubiera ido a la casa de su madre. Él no quería a Curtis aquí, involucrado en esto. Ya era suficientemente malo que aquí estuviera Caden.

—Creo que ellos regresaron. —Mark entrecerró los ojos hacia la noche, apenas si era capaz de ver hacia el patio. Había movimiento; eso era todo lo que podía descifrar—. Nadie salga hasta que Maverick nos diga que podemos hacerlo.

Mark y Caden tuvieron solo cinco segundos para correr antes de que la ventana explotara. Vidrios saltaron por todos lados. El sonido fue estruendoso.

Las parejas gritaron y George tomó a Melonee cuando todos salían de la biblioteca y se dirigían a la oficina de Maverick y al pasadizo secreto.

El Alfa les había advertido que solo lo usaran en caso de que fuera necesario, porque su pareja le temía. Cecil había sido secuestrado y se había perdido en las catacumbas de los túneles en completa oscuridad. Ahora le temía a la oscuridad, lo que era comprensible, pero él también le temía al pasadizo.

Mark tomó a Cecil en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho mientras descendían hacia la cámara. Lewis fue el último en entrar, asegurándose de cerrar la cerradura que los Centinelas habían colocado solo por si acaso. Maverick sabría dónde estarían. Él sabría cómo abrir la cerradura cuando fuera seguro que salieran.

Todo el mundo agradecía al cielo que Oliver estuviera curioseando cuando llegó. Él fue el que descubrió el oculto agujero. Ni siquiera Maverick sabía que existía.

Ellos caminaron en una sola línea cuando el pasadizo se estrechó. Lewis se reía con Keata, como si todo estuviera bien en su mundo. El pequeño era resistente.

Todos ellos se sentaron en el suelo de tierra, esperando hasta que se les avisara que todo estaba bien.

—¿Creen que alguien pueda encontrarnos?— Tangee quebró el silencio, su pequeña hermana se había quedado dormida en su regazo.

—No lo creo. No vi a nadie seguirnos —Lewis trató de tranquilizarlos. Comenzó a dibujar en la tierra del suelo para pasar el tiempo. Drew se acercó a él, dibujando un juego de gato*. Ellos jugaron lo que parecieron mil juegos.

_(*._ _Tic-_ _Tac-_ _Toe, en México juego del gato, en otros lugares tres en raya,_ _tateti_ _,_ _triqui_ _, tres en gallo,_ _michi_ _, vieja, etc. En donde dos jugadores marcan 0 o X sobre los espacios marcados entre dos líneas verticales y dos horizontales, el jugador gana s logra colocar tres de sus símbolos en línea ya sea horizontal, vertical o diagonal.)_

—Quiero tintinear*— Johnny miró alrededor.

 _(*._ _Tinke_ _, tintineo, es como_ _Johnny_ _dice que quiere orinar también._ )

—Yo también —Keata agregó.

—Tienen que ir a una esquina —Mark sugirió, señalando a la pared de tierra.

—Ew —Johnny y Keata dijeron al unísono.

—Única opción, hombre. —Mark se encogió hombros mientras giró a Melonee para que ella no lo viera.

Johnny suspiró fuertemente. Keata y él se alejaron, usando la pared más cercana a la salida. Ellos comenzaron a carcajearse cuando cruzaban los chorros y entonces trataron de dibujar con arte amarillo en la sucia pared.

—Grotesco. —Louis giró los ojos, viendo a los dos orinar en la esquina.

—Me quiero ir —Johnny se quejó.

—Yo también —Keata subió el cierre y miró alrededor.

—¿Que sucede, Johnny?— Mark preguntó dejando a Melonee ir.

—No hay lavabo.

—Lo siento, tendrás que aguantar eso.

Los dos se unieron a los otros, bromeando con las otras parejas con sus manos sin lavar. Johnny perseguía a Cecil, sacando de la mente del chico en dónde se encontraba. Cecil gritó, amenazando con esconder los controles si Johnny no lo dejaba.

—Los hombres son unos cerdos —Louis murmuró. Mark se rió de la pareja.

—Silencio. —Caden levantó la mano, y todos guardaron silencio—. La puerta se abrió.

Las pequeñas parejas se acurrucaron detrás de los altos, rezando porque fueran los guerreros.

🥀

—¿Todos están bien?— Harry preguntó mientras buscaba a Louis entre todos los hombres y la pequeña Melonee. Tomó a su pareja, sosteniéndola fuerte contra su pecho suspirando aliviado—. Me asustaste, nutter —murmuró en el cabello de Louis.

—¿Por qué? Sabías que estaríamos aquí abajo —dijo Louis envolviendo su brazos en el cuello de Harry.

—Todos pueden subir ahora, la costa está limpia —Harry gritó y esperó hasta que la última persona saliera antes de seguirlos, su brazo bajó al trasero de Louis. Las piernas de su pareja envolviendo su cintura. Se sentía bien sostener a su nutter de nuevo.

Cuándo los guerreros llegaron a la casa y entraron en la biblioteca se encontraron con los escombros, rápidamente se dirigieron a la oficina de Maverick y vieron que la cerradura estaba asegurada. Ellos sabían que las parejas estaban bien.

Todos entraron a la oficina de Maverick. Ahí había un nuevo hombre, apoyado en la pared y con el ceño fruncido. Harry notó que tampoco Maverick se veía feliz.

—Todo el mundo, él es Montana. Él es el reemplazo de Caden y el lobo que explotó la ventana de la biblioteca —Maverick gruñó.

El hombre sonrió y miró a Maverick. —Caden puedes regresar a tu puesto de Centinela tan pronto como te sientas capaz. Avísame. —Maverick le sonrió a Caden, que estaba sentado cerca de Mark. Caden asintió hacia el Alfa, agradecimiento escrito en toda su cara.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?— Storm preguntó acunando a Kyoshi en sus brazos, señalando con la cabeza a Montana.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera llamar a todas las manadas de lobos Timber y preguntarles si tenían algún guerrero gay que pudieran mandarme.

—¿Entonces?— Harry frotaba la espalda de Louis, sonriendo ante la diabólica sonrisa de Maverick—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Maverick se rió. —Llamé a todas las manadas de lobos Timber preguntándoles si ellos tenían algún guerrero gay que pudieran enviarme.

Todo el mundo se rió. Harry sabía que Maverick no mostraba sus cartas. Si él llamó a todas las manadas, eso probablemente enojó a algunos Alfas. Sabía que a Maverick no le importaba y eso era lo que lo hacía tan divertido.

—No hay manera. —Cecil se reía graciosamente y se acercaba a su pareja.

—Conseguí uno, ¿no es así? Aunque su entrada fue un poco dramática. —Maverick torció los labios y miró a su nueva adición.

Montana se encogió de hombros. —Maté a dos chupasangres, ¿no es así?

—Los caninos funcionan tan bien como los lanza cohetes ―Maverick estableció.

—Pero no es tan divertido —Montana se reía.

—Supongo que no —Maverick murmuró, jalando el vello debajo de su labio inferior. Regresó su atención al cuarto—. Al parecer alguien está reuniendo a los vampiros rebeldes aquí. El Príncipe Christian no sabe quién es, pero necesitamos encontrarlo antes de tener otra batalla entre manos.

Los guerreros llevaron a sus parejas a sus camas. La noche había tenido suficiente emoción. Ellos pensarían en los problemas mañana.

🥀

Louis miraba alrededor del bosque, aferrando la canasta fuerte contra su pecho, y entonces comenzó a moverse. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando un lobo salió de detrás de un árbol.

—¿Qué tienes bajo la caperuza, rojo?— El guerrero se acercó, con los caninos expuestos. Olfateó el aire y miró a Louis con deseo.

—Se supone que sea 'en la canasta' —Louis murmuró la corrección a Henry.

Henry negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una baja risa. ―Pero yo quiero comer lo que está bajo la caperuza, no lo que tienes en la canasta.

—Voy de camino a la casa de la abuela. —Louis movía los ojos mientras acomodaba la caperuza alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No me importa. Soy un lobo, como carne y huelo salchicha. ―Henry dio un paso hacia Louis, con su labio superior levantado, exponiendo más sus caninos y las uñas de sus dedos crecidas. Louis lo miró con fascinación por un momento antes de aclararse la garganta.

—No tengo salchichas, solo cosas dulces.

—Me suena a lo mismo, rojo.

Louis buscó en su canasta y le lanzó un panecillo a Henry. —Solo cosas dulces.

—Ven aquí y déjame ver tu salchicha. —Henry se movió repentinamente.

Louis se giró y corrió, la capa atada a su cuello volaba detrás de él. Sus brazos volaron cuando su pie se atoró en una raíz y caía al suelo. Fuertes brazos lo circularon y lo jalaron contra un cálido pecho.

—Henry te tiene —su lobo le murmuró al oído. El grande y malo lobo dejó a Louis de pie mientras levantaba las cosas que habían caído de la canasta. Dejó de moverse cuando el lobo apareció de nuevo frente a él rodeando un árbol, ni siquiera jadeaba como Louis lo hacía.

—¿Por qué tienes esos dientes tan grandes?

—Para morder a tu pene mejor —Henry se reía.

Louis quedó con la boca abierta ante la respuesta de Henry. Quedando confundido por un largo rato. Eso no era lo que decía la historia, pero Louis también podía improvisar.

—¿Y por qué tienes esa lengua tan grande?— dijo Louis apartándose.

—Para lamer tu semilla mejor.

Louis luchó por contener la risa. —¿Por qué tienes ese pene tan grande?

Henry soltó una carcajada y se aclaró la garganta para contestarle a Louis. —Para joderte mejor, rojo.

Louis trató de girarse y correr, pero Henry lo tomó y lo levantó. ―Vamos a ver qué hay bajo tu caperuza.

Louis se retorcía, Henry pasó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Louis, haciendo que su pene se endureciera. —Hmm, sabía que tenías rojo. Mira qué hermosa salchicha.

La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás cuando Henry lo levantó y lamió su erección. Se sintió travieso cuando se preparaba dejando su ropa en la recámara, envolviéndose solo en la caperuza que rodeaba su cuerpo. Louis logró salir de la casa sin ser visto.

Henry se sentó junto a un árbol y acomodó a Louis en su regazo, boca abajo. Podía sentir un húmedo dedo presionando su interior. Louis gimió ante la sensación en su trasero. Empujaba su erección contra los jeans de Henry, eso le daba una mejor ventaja y fricción.

—Jode mi pierna, bebé —Henry gruñó mientras movía su dedo en el interior del agujero de Louis. Podía sentir la otra mano de Henry acariciando su espalda. Aunque a él le avergonzaban sus cicatrices, Henry nunca lo hacía sentirse avergonzado. Su lobo siempre las besaba.

—Córrete para mí, nutter.

Louis presionó más duro su pene contra la pierna de Henry, el dedo en el interior de su agujero entraba y salía con mayor ritmo. ―Henry, Henry, Henry —Louis comenzó a decir su ritual. Lo inició lentamente pero fue aumentando hasta que gritó el nombre de su lobo.

—Eso es, nutter. Córrete para mí.

Louis se estremeció ante la tormenta de placer en su cuerpo. Empujó su pene más duro hacia la pierna de Henry mientras Henry empujaba su dedo dentro de Louis con la misma fuerza. Su maldito cerebro se estaba derritiendo.

Estaba demasiado débil para moverse cuando Henry lo giró y lo sostuvo más cerca. —Te amo, nutter.

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Louis. Ni siquiera sus padres le habían dicho eso. Rodeó el cuello de Henry con sus brazos y enterró su cara en el fuerte cuello de su pareja. Si perdiera a Henry, Louis no podría continuar.

🥀

Louis se frotó los ojos y miró alrededor. Aún estaba oscuro, entonces ¿Por qué estaba despierto? Henry le había hecho el amor de nuevo, y entonces había llevado a Louis a la casa y se había ido a patrullar. Su lobo no regresaría hasta en la mañana.

Louis esperó a que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad para bajar de la cama. ¿Quizás su lobo regresó antes? Louis hizo las sábanas a un lado y se bajó de la cama. Se oían voces fuera de la recámara, podía decir que una de esas era de Ricky. Louis se sobresaltó cuando la ventana se abrió. Corrió hacia la puerta de la recámara y la abrió totalmente, solo llevaba su ropa interior.

Gritó cuando alguien lo tomó de la cintura.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Alguien además de su Henry lo estaba tocando. La piel de Louis se erizó ante el encuentro no invitado.

—Cálmate, amigo. Soy Blair.

Louis se sostuvo cuando Blair corrió por el pasillo con él en sus brazos. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Ricky cambiar. Louis no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, y tampoco esperaba descubrirlo. Sus dedos se aferraron a Blair y cerró los ojos. No era bueno, no era bueno en absoluto.

—Lo siento, Louis. Sé que no te gusta ser tocado, pero no tenía elección, amigo. —Blair lo sostuvo más firmemente y corrió escaleras abajo con Louis.

Louis levantó la vista para ver a su Henry entrar al pasillo. Se retorció en los brazos de Blair. —Henry —gritó. Blair finalmente lo liberó, permitiéndole correr hacia su lobo. Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor del peludo cuello.

—Estoy asustado. ¿Qué sucede?

Henry lo empujó para que se devolviera. —Pero no quiero ir con Blair. Quiero quedarme contigo —Louis gritó.

Su lobo gimió y lo empujó de nuevo. Louis lo abrazó una vez más antes de dejarlo ir. Blair tomó su mano y lo alejó de su lobo. Louis vio cómo Henry subía corriendo las escaleras alejándose más y más de él.

—Vamos, Louis. Tenemos que llegar a la oficina de Maverick. ―Jaló a Louis al interior de la oficina de Ricky y cerró la puerta.

—¡Henry! Quiero a Henry. —Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sabía que tenía que ser valiente, pero estar separado de su pareja en este momento lo tenía aterrado.

—Él va a regresar. —Blair trató de calmar sus preocupaciones, pero eso no estaba funcionando. Louis podía sentir su ansiedad aumentar como había sucedido cuando todos estuvieron en la biblioteca.

No podía procesar esto.

Su cerebro estaba revuelto, y no había nada que Louis pudiera hacer con eso. Henry. Tenía que ser valiente para Henry. Eso es lo que se mantenía diciéndole a su cerebro.

—Necesito, necesito... —Louis no estaba seguro de qué necesitaba. Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido. Él quería a Henry.

Justo en eso la puerta se abrió y Louis corrió detrás del escritorio con Blair siguiéndole. Él estaba listo para meterse debajo cuando vio a su pareja, en forma humana, parado en el marco de la puerta. —¡Henry!— Louis corrió por el cuarto y saltó a los brazos de su pareja. Su pareja estaba totalmente vestida y se veía preocupación en su mirada. Las cosas debían estar seguras si su pareja tuvo tiempo para vestirse. Louis inhaló el fuerte olor masculino de Henry, feliz de que su lobo no estuviera herido.

🥀

Harry jaló a su nutter más cerca de él. Cuándo vio al maldito vampiro escalar la casa, justo hacia la ventana de su recámara, pensó que se volvería loco. En todo lo que pensaba era en llegar con su pareja.

—¿Estás bien nutter? ¿Te lastimó?

—No, desperté y lo oí. Yo lo hice. Yo corrí. —Louis se aferraba a Harry como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Pasó las manos por el cabello de su pareja y miró a Blair.

—Gracias.

—¿Dónde está Dakota?— Blair preguntó aprehensivo. Harry podía ver la preocupación en su mirada.

—Él está bien. Los guerreros están asegurando la casa. —Harry cargó a su pareja mientras salían de la oficina de Maverick con Blair siguiéndolos—. Él está en el estudio si tú... —Harry ni siquiera logró terminar de decirlo antes de que Blair saliera corriendo en esa dirección.

—Vamos, nutter. Regresemos a la cama. —Harry sostuvo su preciada carga más cerca en su brazos y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

—Lo siento, no fui valiente. Traté, pero mi cerebro no me dejó. ―Su pareja se aferraba a la camisa de Harry con sus manos cubiertas con los guantes azules.

—Para eso estoy aquí, bebé.

Harry retiró los cobertores y acomodó a su pareja en la cama, —Aquí estás. —Quitándose su ropa, Harry subió a la cama. Jaló a su pareja hacia su pecho y jaló los cobertores sobre ambos, sosteniendo más fuerte a quien el destino había considerado que fuera suyo.

🥀

Henry lanzó a Louis contra la pared. Las palmas de Louis cubiertas por los guantes sobre la pared a cada lado de su cabeza. El lobo separó las piernas pateándolas, haciendo que asumiera la posición.

—Me vas a decir dónde escondiste las joyas. —Henry palmeó el trasero de Louis.

—Nunca, copper*. No las tendrás mientras viva. —Louis se retorcía mientras su pene empezaba a endurecer contra la pared mientras las manos de Henry vagabundeaban por su cuerpo.

 _(*._ _Cooper_ _aunque realmente es cobre, como policía es_ _cop_ _,_ _cooper_ _es una forma coloquial y despectiva de decir policía_ )

—Creo que las encontré. —Henry apretó el pene de Louis sobre la mezclilla. Louis se mordió un gemido.

—No sé de qué hablas, Quiero a mi abogado. —Louis se retorcía cuando Henry le colocó las esposas que le había pedido prestadas a Lewis—. Brutalidad policiaca —Louis gritó mientras luchaba contra la contención de Henry.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. No te llevaré a la estación. —Henry lo llevó a la cama, suavemente lo colocó sobre sus hombros y rodillas.

—No las tengo, lo juro, Oficial. —Louis se deslizaba hacia el otro lado de la cama, moviendo las rodillas hacia la parte superior del cuerpo, tratando de alejarse rápidamente. Henry tomó sus tobillos y lo regresó.

—No lo creo, ¿quieres agregar intento de escape a tus cargos?— Le quitó los zapatos a Louis, y entonces desabrochó sus jeans, buscando en el interior hasta que sacó el pene de Louis—. Encontré las joyas.

—Esas son las joyas de mi familia. Te juro que son mías. —Louis luchó hasta que logró verlo sobre su hombro—. Chuparé el tuyo si me dejas ir, copper.

—Quizás podría, quizás no quiero. Aunque aun así chuparás el mío. —Henry llevó sus manos bajo los brazos de Louis, jalándolo al borde de la cama. Liberando su propia erección, cubrió los labios de Louis con su eje, demandando entrar—. Si haces un buen trabajo, podría retirar los cargos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—No. Ahora chupa. —El pene de Henry estaba derramando ríos de pre-semen. Este sería el primer intento de Louis de hacer eso.

Su lobo era tan grande que casi intimidado estaba por cambiar de opinión. Henry tomó la base, Louis abrió la boca y Henry deslizó la cabeza de su pene al interior.

Louis temía no hacer lo correcto. Podría ayudar no tener las manos atadas con esposas detrás de su espalda. Eso hacía que perdiera el balance, pero Henry lo sostenía con su mano libre. Trató de recordar todo lo que Henry había hecho con él y repetir el proceso.

—Relájate. No puedes hacerlo mal, nutter —Henry suavemente lo tranquilizaba.

Louis se relajó un poco. Si Henry decía que podría hacerlo, entonces él podría. Chupó la esponjosa cabeza del pene como una sabrosa delicia, sus mejillas se hundían, su lengua se giraba, moviéndose lentamente al pequeño orificio de la punta.

Henry siseó. —Mierda, bebé. Eso es.

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante un poco más, tomando un par de centímetros más dentro de su boca. Louis pronto se dio cuenta que al mover su lengua alrededor hacía que Henry gimiera. Pasó su lengua, frotándola arriba y abajo del pene de Henry. Él lo oía gruñir y sisear mientras recorría la larga vena. Apartándose, frotó la cabeza del pene y chupó el pre-semen.

—Vas a hacerme correr. —Henry se apartó, entonces giró a Louis. Su lobo lubricó su agujero, preparándolo para la invasión.

—¿Vas a quitarme las esposas, copper?

—No en esta vida. La imagen es solo demasiado malditamente erótica. —Louis podía sentir sus nalgas siendo separadas. Oyó un bajo gruñido viniendo desde Henry cuando él entraba—. Joder, Louis. Solo... joder.

Los dedos de Louis se cerraban y se abrían mientras Henry se empujaba dentro y fuera. Separó más sus rodillas, queriendo que lo penetrara más profundamente. —Empuja la etiqueta dentro de mi ranura.

La mano de Henry acariciaba la piel de su espalda, moviéndola a las caderas y entonces a sus muslos, enviando ondas eléctricas a través de Louis.

Podía sentir su piel estirarse. El pene de Henry se movía sobre sus nervios haciendo que los dedos de Louis se curvaban y sus ojos se cerraran.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su visión se nubló, su cuerpo se preparaba para el orgasmo que estaba a punto de tener.

—Henry, Henry, Henry —Louis gritó mientras su semilla se esparcía sobre la cama. Mierda, su pene ni siquiera había sido tocado y él se corría. Si, ahora, él estaba realmente interesado en el sexo. Henry hacía toda esa experiencia tan excitante y placentera como un humano solo podría imaginar que debería ser.

Su pareja empujó su pelvis hacia el culo de Louis unas cuántas veces más antes de gritar su nombre y comenzar a besar las cicatrices. Louis nunca se cansaría de eso.

Saliéndose, Henry tomó las llaves y abrió las esposas. —Estás libre. No dejes que te atrape de nuevo.

Louis se carcajeó, cayendo de cara en la cama.

🥀

Harry guió a su pareja al interior del restaurante. Ellos se dirigieron hacia el mostrador. —Hey, Frank.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry?— El humano propietario les sonrió a ambos—. Veo que finalmente conoceré a Louis. Ese es su nombre, ¿verdad?

Frank era el único humano que sabía de la existencia de las were-criaturas. El hijo de Mark venía de visita, pero nadie le había dicho al adolescente su secreto. Ellos sentían que él era demasiado joven para saberlo.

—Si, él es Louis. —Harry vio cómo Louis miraba el asiento y entonces lo veía a él, había duda en su mirada—. ¿Tienes algo para desinfectar el asiento?— Harry le preguntó a Frank.

—Oí acerca de él. —Frank se rió y buscó debajo del mostrador una botella de desinfectante—. ¿Es suficientemente bueno?

—Si, muy bueno. Gracias, muy bueno. —Louis tomó la botella y roció sobre el asiento, limpiando con una toalla de papel que Frank le dio y entonces repitió el proceso una vez más antes de hacer lo mismo en el mostrador frente a él.

Harry y Frank vieron a su nutter hasta que Louis sonrió y le entregó la botella y las servilletas usadas a Frank. —Gracias. —Tomó asiento y le sonrió a Harry.

—Ahora honestamente, ¿todo está bien?— Harry pasó los nudillos bajo la mejilla de Louis.

—Si, Henry. Estoy bien. —Louis se ruborizó mientras se giraba y tomaba el menú con sus manos con guantes.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae aquí hoy?— Frank preguntó sirviendo una taza de café para Harry, dándole una pequeña taza de crema.

Harry levantó su cuchara y agregó una pequeña cantidad de azúcar y dos cucharadas de crema a su café antes de agitarla. Dejó la cuchara y le dio un trago al café.

—¿Quieres un poco de café?— Frank le preguntó a Louis. Su pareja asintió pero entonces levantó la mano cuando Frank ofreció crema.

—Solos estamos disfrutando un tiempo juntos fuera de la casa.

Frank bajó la jarra y se apoyó contra el mostrador. —Oí que en la librería de Murphy's tienen ofertas. Podría valer la pena revisar.

—Gracias. Quizás iremos. —Harry estiró su pierna derecha entrelazandola con la de Louis mientras le hacía un guiño a su pareja.

Louis sonrió ante el menú, su cara se ruborizó lindamente. ―Quiero un sándwich. Jamón. —Louis giró su taza hasta que la dejó con el mango lejos de él—. ¡Espera! Ketchup por favor.

Frank se reía mientras repetía la orden a George. —¿Y tú, Harry?

—Quiero un sándwich de carne, ketchup por favor. —Le sonrió a Louis.

Ellos comieron su comida y salieron. Realmente no estaban de humor para la librería. Harry lo llevó alrededor del pequeño pueblo. No había muchos negocios. Había mucha gente en la calle, pero el pueblo se acostumbraba al crecimiento.

Harry caminó con su pareja hacia el parque y subiendo los escalones hacia el gazebo. Pasaron una agradable tarde en el parque.

🥀

—Hey, Birdie. —Louis levantó la vista de su laptop, viendo al alto hombre entrar a su oficina.

—¿Ya encontraste quién instale las cámaras?— Birdie apoyó la cadera en su escritorio, viéndolo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Louis le sonrió. —Tengo a tres compañías, solo estoy esperando sus presupuestos. Solo esperando. Eso es todo si, solo esperando.

—Suena profesional. Avísame cuando te decidas por una, me aseguraré de revisarlas antes de dejarles acercarse a la casa.

Louis sabía que Birdie estaba tratando de ser agradable, se sentía mal por haberse asustado cuando Birdie se acercó por primera vez para ver lo de la seguridad. A Louis le agradaba lo bien que se llevaban ahora. —¿Quieres ver sus credenciales?

El lobo rodeó el escritorio jalando una silla extra hacia la esquina del escritorio. Él revisó los tres website. —Se ven competentes y profesionales.

—También pensé eso. Creo que con las cámaras revisaremos la puerta del frente y la trasera sin salir. También deberíamos poner sensores en las ventanas.

—Nunca pensé en eso. Ve cuánto costo extra sería contratar que instalen sensores. El señor sabe que hay como mil ventanas en este lugar. Son nuestro punto vulnerable como lo probó el vampiro de anoche.

—Está bien.

—¿Dónde están las formas de gastos? Johnny necesita nuevos jeans, al parecer él está teniendo un crecimiento a sus veinte. Nunca entenderé a los humanos y su crecimiento después de la pubertad. Es solo poco menos de un par de centímetros pero los jeans le quedan en los tobillos.

Louis señaló una bandeja sobre una mesa a la derecha de la oficina. —Asegúrate de dejar los recibos.

—Lo recordaré.

Louis sonrió. Los guerreros se habían acostumbrado a las formas. Incluso aunque ellos podían usar sus tarjetas de crédito, aun así era agradable saber que ellos llegaron a un acuerdo con eso.

Solo pedía que llenaran una forma cuando gastaran más de trescientos dólares y que se aseguraran de dejar también los recibos de eso.

Algunas peticiones realmente extrañas habían llegado a la caja. Como la jaula para pene que ordenó Kota, y varios y costosos juguetes sexuales.

Louis no quería conocerlos.

Él aprobó las nuevas monturas que ordenaron para los caballos de George y Tank, las cuentas del veterinario más las cosas para alimentar a los caballos. Ahora esos gastos tenían sentido.

Louis también revisó al contador de Ricky. El hombre parecía ser honesto. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Los números estaban bien, aunque sus ojos casi saltan cuando vio que la cuenta de Ricky era de billones. Se sentía tonto estar rastreando pequeños gastos, pero dejar pasar los dólares que se formaban de juntar centavos no le parecía correcto a Louis.

Ellos tenían una larga vida que vivir, y alguien necesitaba asegurarse de que tuvieran dinero para hacerlo.

Él no sabía mucho sobre testamentos, pero había hecho que Ricky hiciera uno. Él nombró a todos los guerreros y sus parejas como beneficiarios.

Al parecer quería que la manada siguiera viviendo confortablemente cuando él y Cecil murieran. Eso no sería pronto, pero le daba paz mental saber que ellos no tenían que preocuparse por nada. Eso es por lo que él le hablaba a todos acerca de sus gastos. Mil años era mucho tiempo para estar quebrado.

Abriendo su cajón, Louis revisó su lista de deseos. Parecía un poco tonto en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero aun así Louis tecleó ordenando los juguetes que solo se había atrevido a soñar. Hecho eso, salió a buscar a Henry.

—Hey, Jason, ¿Has visto a Henry?

Jason terminó de preparar su plato, limpió el desorden y guardó las cosas junto con las sobras. —Lo siento, hombre no lo he visto.

Louis lo buscó en el estudio, entonces subió a su recámara. Henry estaba buscando en los cajones de la cómoda. —Hey, mi pequeño nutter.

Louis se sentó en la cama, disfrutando de ver a su pareja ocupado en el cuarto.

—¿Listo para caminar?

Estaba un poco frío afuera, así que Louis entró al closet y sacó su abrigo. —Listo.

Harry caminó con Louis hacia la cocina y salieron por la puerta trasera, entraron al bosque antes de que se desnudara.

Louis se quedó de nuevo asombrado ante el enorme pene entre las piernas de Henry. Sabía que no estaba bien dotado, no como Henry, pero a su lobo no pareció importarle.

Henry lo lamía todo, todo el tiempo. Era agradable saber que a su pareja no le importaba el tamaño de su pene o ellos tendrían problemas. Si, grandes problemas.

Cambió y Louis subió a su lomo, sosteniéndose fuerte del pelaje de Henry mientras ellos entraban en el bosque, llegaron a un pequeño paraíso, un lugar que ellos llamaban suyo cuando querían alejarse.

—Esto es hermoso, Henry. —Louis veía al pequeño pueblo dormir abajo. Él podía ver a Mark y Caden rodeando su taller.

Cody y Keata entrando al restaurante, y Ricky y Cecil entrando al Café. Incluso vio a Remi y Drew caminar por el muelle.

—Podría quedarme aquí todo el día contigo, Henry.

Su lobo gimió, bajándose para que Louis pudiera bajar. Después de cambiar, Henry jaló a Louis a sus brazos. —Te amo, nutter.

—También te amo, Señor hombre desnudo.

Henry gimió cuando Louis palmeó su largo pene, cayendo de rodillas, y pasando su lengua alrededor de sus bolas. Su lobo pasó la mano sobre la cabeza de Louis cuando un intenso placer lo recorrió. —Quiero probar algo. —Henry lo levantó.

—Está bien. —Louis estaba de pie, inseguro de lo que Henry tenía en mente.

—¿Está demasiado frío para que te quites los pantalones?— Henry ya estaba desabrochándolos.

Louis retiró las manos cuando Henry bajaba el cierre. —Supongo que lo sabremos cuando mis bolas disminuyan.

Las manos de Henry aun en él, mientras miraba fijamente a Louis. Sacudiendo la cabeza le quitó los jeans. Henry se acostó de espaldas y acomodó a Louis encima de él. Chupó el pene de Louis mientras Louis hacía lo mismo con el de Henry.

Las piernas de Louis cayeron a un lado mientras Henry empujaba su húmedo pulgar dentro de su agujero, giró la lengua alrededor del pene de Louis. Louis comenzó a mover sus caderas arriba y abajo, jodiendo profundamente la boca de Henry. Moviendo su pulgar, Henry lo empujo más profundo y Louis se corrió en su garganta mientras gritaba alrededor del pene de Henry.

Louis se empujó hacia adelante, tomando tanto de Henry como podía, su mano libre frotó los muslos de Henry mientras sostenía con la otra la base del pene para no ahogarse con él.

Chupando duro, movió su lengua alrededor, sabiendo que a Henry le gustaba eso. El pene en su mano pulsaba mientras él lo apretaba fuerte. Henry gritó su nombre cuando su semilla hizo erupción de su pene a la garganta de Louis.

Louis hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tragarlo, pero era demasiado y algo se derramó en su cara, antes de poder limpiarse, Henry lo levantó y lo giró.

—Mírate, cubierto de mi semilla. —Henry se inclinó y lamió la cara de Louis, limpiándolo.

—Ew, deja de lamer mi cara —Louis lo reprendió.

—Sabes que te gusta. —Henry mordió su labio inferior, antes de ayudar a Louis a ponerse su ropa.

🥀

—Ya elegí uno. —Louis jaló la manga de Birdie.

—Veamos tu elección. —Birdie siguió a Louis, Johnny caminó al lado de su pareja.

Louis le dio al comandante la hoja impresa, vio a Birdie estudiar su elección.

Louis estaba lejos de ser un idiota. Él sabía que Birdie estaba a cargo de la seguridad y solo lo toleraba. Pero eso estaba bien. Louis podría dormir mejor sabiendo que había cámaras y alarmas.

—Veré de dónde son y se los daré a Lewis para que revise sus antecedentes.

—¿Podemos tener cámaras en nuestro cuarto?— Johnny preguntó mientras jugaba haciendo girar algo en el escritorio.

—Nosotros monitorearemos la casa, no haremos porno. —Birdie se rió, pasando sus dedos bajo la mejilla de su pareja—. Gracias, Louis. —Birdie tomó la mano de Johnny y se alejaron.

—Gente extraña —Louis murmuró mientras enderezaba los juguetes en su escritorio.

Asegurándose que nadie lo veía, sacó una toallita desinfectante y limpió el juguete. No quería herir los sentimientos de nadie, así que esperaba hasta que se fueran antes de hacerlo.

🥀

Louis sacó los papeles de la caja y rodó los ojos ante otra de las peticiones de Cecil. La última vez él pidió doce renos.

Esta vez eran siete enanos, dejando una nota a un lado que decía que dejara afuera a Blanca Nieves porque a ella no la necesitaban.

Louis hizo a un lado la petición. Él tenía que hablar con Ricky acerca de que Cecil requería de un hobby.

La siguiente petición era arena para gatos, atún y una cama para gatos. Louis se preguntó ¿para qué Remi necesitaba eso?

Los artículos costaban menos de trecientos dólares, así que él podría solo ir a comprarlos, pero, ¿para qué? Los dejó a un lado, recordándose preguntarle al lobo.

Tomando la petición, Louis encontró a Remi en el estudio. ―Llenaste una petición para arena para gatos y una cama para gatos. Solo se necesitan los recibos de esos artículos. —Louis se apartó cuando los lobos Storm y Cody le gruñeron, los pequeños hombres asiáticos con sus manos en las caderas, miraron a Remi.

—Ellos son tigres no jodidos gatos de casa, imbécil —Cody le gruñó a Remi.

Drew saltó frente a Remi con sus manos estiradas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis le dejó a Remi la forma y los dejó con su extraña conducta.

🥀

—Ricky, ¿podría Cecil conseguir un hobby?— Louis le entregó las peticiones al lobo. Ricky las revisó, su expresión escondía diversión.

—Yo manejaré esto.

Louis asintió, dejando las solicitudes con Ricky.

Louis se sentó en el escalón de arriba de las escaleras. Henry estaba afuera patrullando y todo su trabajo estaba hecho, lo que dejaba a Louis aburrido, algo que no le gustaba. Era tarde y la mayoría de los novios y sus lobos estaban en sus cuartos.

—Hola.

Louis se giró para ver a Kyoshi caminar hacia él y sentarse a su lado. Louis se deslizó, no quería tocarlo.

—Sé que no te gusta tocar a la gente. Respeto eso. Prometo no hacerlo.

—Gracias, Kyoshi. —Louis asintió entonces miró hacia abajo, al vestíbulo. Quería a Henry. Se sentía solo sin él.

—¿Sabes por qué Remi pidió las cosas para gatos?

Louis se encogió de hombros. Ese no era su asunto. Él empezaba a acostumbrarse a las extrañas peticiones en la caja. Excepto por las de Cecil que Louis sabía que eran de broma.

—Algo acerca de tigres.

—¿Puedo mostrarte?— Kyoshi le preguntó.

Bien, él podía jugar a eso. Ahora él no tenía nada que hacer.

—¿Por qué Remi pediría cosas para gato para ti y para Keata?

Kyoshi se apartó. —Mira.

Louis empezó a sentirse extremadamente incómodo cuando Kyoshi comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Alejó la mirada.

Eso no era correcto.

Kysohi no debería de hacer eso. Louis pasó sus manos por la cabeza, comenzó a sentirse alterado.

—Siento si te hace sentir incómodo. Nosotros las pequeñas parejas no vemos a los otros de esta manera. Recuérdalo la próxima vez. Aunque tienes que mirar, por favor. —Kyoshi habló tan suavemente que Louis se obligó a verlo.

Justo frente a sus ojos, Kyoshi cambió a tigre. Louis se quedó aturdido un momento, inseguro de cómo reaccionar.

No era un gran tigre. Se veía más como un cachorro, pero aun así él tenía agudos dientes y garras. —Eso– eso–eso es muy cool. Si, cool.

El tigre se acostó al lado de él, lamiendo sus patas, pero no tocó a Louis.

¿Y él creía que era diferente? Al parecer ajustaba aquí más de lo que había pensado.

Siempre se habían burlado de él o lo ignoraban totalmente. La gente le decía raro o extraño y muchos otros nombres no agradables que hacía que Louis los evitara.

Pero al parecer aquí no era tan extraño, ni mucho menos. ―Espera ahí.

El tigre realmente asintió. Louis corrió a su cuarto y regresó en menos de un minuto. Se puso sus guantes de látex y rascó a Kyoshi detrás de las orejas. El tigre ronroneó, lamiendo sus manos con guantes.

—¿Mi pareja te está molestando?

—No, no molesta, no molesta en absoluto. —Louis sonrió cuando Kyoshi movió sus ojos de tigre hacia su pareja.

—Sé lindo,  _dragonfly_. —El lobo le advirtió al tigre pero frotó su abdomen cuando Kyoshi se rodó—. ¿Te asusta?

—No, no. Es realmente amable al mostrarse ante mí. —Si la indecente exposición fue linda. Louis jugaba con sus guantes, no estaba seguro si debería dejarlos solos.

—Él es un tigre shifter de Japón al igual que su hermano, Keata. Sé que ellos se dicen primos, pero esa es una larga historia. —El lobo con los ojos que giraban ofreció una explicación que confundió incluso más a Louis.

Si, definitivamente no era un hombre extraño aquí. Louis pasó su mano por el rabo de Kyoshi.

—Él es lindo. —Louis no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que Storm se lo agradeció.

Levantó la cabeza cuando oyó pasos en la escalera, Henry corría hacia ellos. Le sonrió, Henry lo levantó, se sentó y sentó a Louis en su regazo.

—Hey, Kyoshi. —Henry frotó la nuca del tigre. Se giró hacia su pareja—. ¿Él no te asusta, verdad?

—No, no, no. Él se desnudó frente a mí y cambió.

Ambos, Henry y Storm, se carcajearon. —Los shifters tienden a arruinar mucha ropa si no lo hacen. —Henry lo abrazó más fuerte, a Louis le gustaba eso, y él se acomodó en una bola en el regazo de su lobo. Henry siempre hacía que se sintiera seguro.

—¿Guantes?

—Quería acariciarlo. —Louis se ruborizó, sabía que era una conducta neurótica, pero si esa gente podía cambiar y comprar extraños juguetes sexuales, entonces él podía usar sus guantes.

—Necesito asegurarme de que tengas suficientes de ellos. ―Henry se puso de pie y llevó a Louis a su recámara.

🥀

Louis vio cómo Birdie le asignó a cada trabajador un lobo. Claro, los humanos no sabían que ellos estaban trabajando rodeados de shifters.

Birdie les dijo que no quería que los humanos estuvieran solos ni un segundo. Louis entró a una de las recámaras del primer piso que había sido convertida en el cuarto para el monitor. Birdie hizo una lista de cada lobo que iba a estar monitoreando las cámaras. Él quería vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día.

Solo había un pequeño refrigerador en ese cuarto. El comandante dijo que él no quería que nada distrajera a los Centinelas. Birdie les había advertido que ellos tomaran el trabajo seriamente.

Louis solo se rascó la cabeza. Escuchó a los humanos explicar cómo usar los monitores, cómo usar el zoom, y cómo hacer que las cámaras siguieran a alguien.

Louis tomó notas, así él podría recordar. Incluso hizo algunas etiquetas que fijó en ciertos controles así los otros sabrían qué hacer cuando estuvieran ahí.

Les tomó toda una semana colocar los sensores. Al menos ahora ellos no tenían que preocuparse de que alguien entrara furtivamente, especialmente otro vampiro.

Una luz en el panel al lado de la pantalla indicaba cada cuarto y que el sensor estaba apagado. Louis se sintió mejor ahora que la casa tenía un poco más de protección que la de los lobos.

Incluso a Ricky le pareció una gran idea.

Louis se sentó con Henry cuando fue su turno de cuidar los monitores. Henry se rió cuando Louis se tapó los ojos cuando el Centinela comenzó a desnudarse durante su turno. —Ven siéntate en mi regazo.

—No, no, no. Tú tienes que revisar los monitores —Louis protestó.

Podía ver que quedarse sentado aquí con su lobo no era buena idea. Louis no sería capaz de decirle no a Henry por mucho tiempo. Si el lobo comenzaba a tocarlo, Louis perdería la cabeza. Eso siempre sucedía. —Ahora regreso.

—Aguafiestas. —Henry se rió cuando Louis se fue para que hiciera su trabajo.

Louis tomó un par de guantes. Henry había dejado cajas de ellos en el gabinete del cuarto de baño y otros en su oficina.

Su lobo sabía que era la única manera que él podía interactuar con alguien más. Al parecer solo Henry podía tocarlo sin que él utilizara el antibacterial.

🥀

La puerta de la recámara de Keata estaba abierta, así que Louis dio un paso mientras tocaba.

—Hey, amigo —Cody le sonrió.

—Hola, uh, oí que Keata tiene mangas. —Louis jugaba con los guantes en sus manos.

Esto era difícil para él y lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, siempre había hecho un consciente esfuerzo para mantener a la gente lejos y ahora estaba tratando de interactuar.

Este era un enorme paso para él.

—Seguro que las tiene. —Cody se rió cuando Keata saltó y se apresuró hacia la cómoda y tomó el puñado de libros, y entonces corrió hacia Louis con emoción en su mirada.

Keata colocó los libros en las manos de Louis sin tocarlo. A Louis le agradaba Keata.

—Estas son mis mangas. —Keata le sonrió orgulloso. Louis se preguntaba por qué el hombre estaba orgulloso de sus libros de comics.

—Él está aprendiendo a hablar inglés con oraciones completas, y se emociona cuando lo logra decir correctamente —Cody le explicó.

Louis asintió. Caminó al centro del cuarto, se sentó y cruzó las piernas, Keata lo imitó. Louis abrió el primer libro por el final y empezó a leerlo en voz alta. Los ojos de Keata se abrieron más mientras Louis suprimía la urgencia de correr.

No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esa manera, y él siempre se había mantenido fuera de los reflectores. Pero si Keata tenía problemas para comunicarse, él podría tolerar eso.

—¿Hablas japonés?— Cody preguntó sorprendido.

—Mi–mi–mi abuela era de Japón, ella me enseño. —Los altos hombres de la casa ponían nervioso a Louis y hacía que quisiera retractarse de sus palabras.

Ellos aún le recordaban a su papi. Era algo que Henry había estado tratando de ayudarle a manejar, y siempre le aseguraba que nadie en esa casa lo lastimaría. Louis estaba empezando a relajarse más alrededor de ellos, pero aún no lo había logrado del todo. Quizás nunca lo haría.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que Keata apreciaría que alguien además de Kyoshi hablara con él.

Louis no había pensado en eso. Keata probablemente ahora estaría pegado a su lado. Louis gruñó interiormente. Tomó una profunda respiración y comenzó a leer de nuevo, Keata bebía cada una de sus palabras.

—Los dejaré solos. —Cody salió del cuarto y Louis sintió que Keata se acercaba más, pero no lo suficiente como para tocarlo.

Era difícil dar vuelta a las hojas con los guantes, pero lo logró.

—Hey, nutter, ¿pueden tú y Keata seguir a Henry?

Louis levantó la vista y vio a su lobo parado en el marco de la puerta. Algo estaba sucediendo, especialmente tomando en cuenta la suave voz de Henry.

Acercando el libro a su pecho, Louis con su mano con guantes jaló a Keata con él. Ellos entraron en la oficina de Ricky. Los otros novios estaban ahí, sentados en silencio, obviamente nerviosos y ansiosos.

Ricky estaba sentado detrás del escritorio con Cecil en su regazo, sonriéndole a Louis. —No va a tardar. —Henry lo besó, entonces pasó sus nudillos por la cara de Louis—. Solo quédate aquí, ¿Esta bien?

Louis asintió mientras veía a Henry acercarse a la puerta, dejándolo atrás.

Guiando a Keata hacia el sofá de cuero, Louis se sentó en la alfombra. Buscó en lo profundo su valor, abrió el libro y empezó a leer desde donde se había quedado. Kyoshi estaba sentado en el otro lado del cuarto, tranquilamente interpretando a los otros lo que Louis leía.

🥀

Harry cortó a la derecha bloqueando efectivamente al lobo rebelde. Éste gruño mientras se movía hacia atrás. Las orejas de Harry se levantaron y gruñó amenazadoramente.

Los lobos grises no se comparaban con él, y lo sabían.

Loco y Tank tenían a otro lobo acorralado, y Ludo y Murdock habían matado al que se acercó a la casa.

Los rebeldes se abalanzaron, tratando de huir por la esquina en la que él se encontraba, el vello de la columna de Harry se erizó.

No había posibilidad de detenerlos y enviarlos al Alfa de los lobos grises.

Los rebeldes forzarían a Harry a matarlos.

Pensar en mantener a Louis a salvo, hizo que Harry avanzara, sometiendo al lobo gris. No hubo cuellos ni abdómenes expuestos, los lobos grises no cedían.

Harry se jaló a la izquierda justo cuando las quijadas del lobo gris se cerraron en el aire, segundos después estaban en su hombro.

Sin otra posibilidad, Harry cerró sus mandíbulas en el cuello del lobo gris, aplicando suficiente presión para oírlo tronar. La seguridad de las parejas estaba antes que todo. Matar era lo último en la lista de las cosas favoritas de Harry, pero el lobo lo hacía cuando no había otra opción.

Soltando el cadáver, Harry se giró y se impactó. Con su oído superior sabía que había más lobos rebeldes que habían entrado al patio, pero había estado tan preocupado con eso que no registró que los vampiros rebeldes habían aparecido.

¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo aquí?

Los Centinelas habían sido advertidos de que algo iba a suceder aquí. Nadie había descubierno aun qué era. Corriendo al patio, Harry atacó a un vampiro, derrumbándolo. Harry hizo un gesto de dolor cuando otro de los vampiros clavó sus colmillos en su flanco, pero él no soltó al que tenía en sus mandíbulas.

Afortunadamente otro de los Centinelas mordió al vampiro apartándoselo, Harry desgarró la garganta del no muerto, matando a la cosa.

Él se preocupó por un momento. Viendo que todos los lobos estaban aquí y se preocupó por las parejas, pero sabía que el Alfa mataría a quien se acercara a ellos. Ellos estaban en buenas manos.

¿Desde cuándo los lobos rebeldes y los vampiros rebeldes se habían unido? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso y qué vendría después?

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los Centinelas lograron asegurar la casa y limpiar fue lo que siguió.

Ludo había sido herido, pero nada que no pudiera sanar. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana antes de que Harry finalmente pudiera subir las escaleras hacia su pareja.

Louis estaba dormido, acurrucado en una bola en el centro de su cama, aun usando sus guantes de látex azules.

Harry sonrió a su pequeño nutter antes de entrar en la ducha. Había sido una larga y agotadora noche. Todo lo que quería era envolverse alrededor de su pareja y dormir como muerto.

Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Harry caminó en silencio al interior de su cuarto, cuidando de no despertar a su bello durmiente.

Maverick le había dicho cómo Louis había calmado a las otras parejas leyéndoles. Estaba orgulloso de su pequeño nutter, saliendo de su concha para ayudar a los otros que estaban aterrados. Su pequeño héroe con los guantes azules.

Tomando las manos de Louis suavemente, Harry le quitó los guantes. Las manos de su pareja estaban sudadas. Se quitó la toalla y quitó la humedad en las pequeñas manos de Louis.

—¿Henry?

—Lo siento, bebé. No quería despertarte. —Harry se deslizó dentro de la cama, lanzando la toalla al suelo y recordándose levantarla tan pronto como despertara.

Louis se acurrucó en sus brazos, volviendo a dormir. Harry lo sostenía, agradecido de tener a su pareja a salvo con él.

🥀

Louis se contoneaba bajo la pequeña tela que Henry llamaba shorts y que se subía sobre su trasero. Sus bolas gritaban y sus pezones estaban duros en su expuesto pecho al aire.

Levantando una bandeja de servicio, Louis caminó hacia Henry en la recámara, ahora había una mesa servida ante la cual estaba sentado. Los tacones de aguja que estaba usando iban a lograr que se quebrara su maldito cuello. —Aquí está su bebida, señor.

Henry palmeó su trasero, el ardor hizo que el pene de Louis se endureciera, no era muy cómodo estando en ese confinado lugar.

—Siéntate en mi cara, muñeco. —Henry se lamió los labios, palmeando su propio pene y haciéndole un guiño a Louis.

—Lo siento, pero es contra las políticas del club. —Louis se giró para alejarse, pero Henry tomó su trasero y lo jaló hasta que quedó sobre su regazo. Levantando sus caderas, el duro pene de Henry se empujó hacia el minúsculo shorts de Louis.

—¿Necesitaré hablarle al gerente?— Louis protestó.

—Solo si quieres que él vea, —Henry respiró en su oreja y lamió el cuello de Louis.

Louis se retorció liberándose, dejando de golpe la bandeja en la mesa. —La siguiente vez será tu cabeza si pones tus garras en mí de nuevo.

—Vamos dulzura, no seas así. —Henry pasó sus dedos hacia arriba por la desnuda pierna de Louis. Se estremeció, recordando que se suponía que no le gustaba.

—Manos fuera. —Louis palmeó la cara de Henry. Su lobo gruñó tomando la cintura de Louis con un ligero agarre.

—Te haré pagar por eso. ¿Sabes quién soy?— Henry dijo amenazadoramente.

—¿Una persona despreciable?— Louis bufó.

—Soy el Don*. Puedo tener a cualquier hombre que quiera y te elijo a ti. Ahora deja de jugar a hacerte el duro y desnúdate para mí. —Henry lo liberó y se recargó con una sonrisa en su cara.

 _(*. El Don es otra forma de referirse a la cabeza de un grupo mafioso._ )

—Sobre mi cadáver. —Louis se giró y contoneándose cruzó el cuarto. Sus tobillos se torcieron un poco, pero logró estabilizarse arriba de esas trampas mortales que Henry llamaba tacones altos. El brillo en su cuerpo empezaba a picarle, pero suprimió la urgencia de rascarse.

—No tan rápido. —Henry tomó su muñeca y lo jaló más cerca de su cuerpo—. Nadie se aleja del Don.

Louis se empujaba, palmeando sus manos, y caderas, obteniendo una arrogante carcajada de Henry. —Yo lo haré. ―Caminó alrededor de Henry contoneándose de regreso hacia la mesa. Henry le dijo que se contoneara mucho con esas cosas, pero no le había dicho a Louis que esos zapatos lo matarían. Louis se encontraba a gusto con su lobo; jugando roles. Ambos lo amaban y los encendía como el infierno.

—Podría destruirte por hablarme de esa manera. —Henry lo amenazó de nuevo—. ¿Quieres dormir con los peces?

—Preferiría eso que dormir contigo —Louis lo retó.

—Porque, tendré... —Henry levantó la mano como si fuera a golpear a Louis, pero él sabía que solo pretendía hacerlo. Henry nunca lo lastimaría. Le había impactado que Henry le rogara a Louis que lo dejara palmearlo. Le dijo que quería ser auténtico.

—Adelante, atrévete. —Louis miró perezosamente sus uñas pintadas de rosado, como si Henry fuera una simple molestia. El pene de Henry estaba duro desde que vio a Louis pintarse las uñas de las manos y los pies.

—Traerás tu culo aquí y te gustará. —Henry movió su dedo hacia Louis.

—Difícilmente. Probablemente ni siquiera sienta algo.

—¿Eres un perdedor?

—No, tú eres pequeño. Ellos dicen que los tipos que compran grande...

—Cállate con un infierno. —Henry levantó a Louis y se lanzó con él a la cama.

Harry luchaba por no disparar su carga. Los juegos de rol lo encendían tanto que no había sangre en su cuerpo. Toda se había ido hacia su pene, haciéndolo más duro que un ladrillo.

Pasó sus manos sobre las piernas de Louis con un ligero toque. Los tacones habían elevado su lujuria a otro nivel. —Vas a rogar por mi pene cuando termine contigo.

—Rogaré para que crezcas un poco más.

Harry jaló los pequeños shorts de Louis, pero solo la punta de su índice logró entrar en esas ajustadas cosas. —Eres una caliente putita. Vamos, ¿no te gusta esto¿ ¿Chupar el pene del Don?

—¿Conseguiría que te alejes de mí?— Louis agitó su pestañas, llevando a Harry a la locura.

—No, no hago promesas. —Harry pasó sus nudillos por el bulto en los shorts de Louis. Necesitó ambas manos para desabrocharlos.

Maldición, ¿Por qué compró esos tan apretados?

La cabeza del pene de su pareja se asomaba por fuera, y la boca de Harry se hacía agua. Pasó su dedo sobre el eje. La respiración de Louis quedó atrapada cuando extendió alrededor el claro líquido.

—La única promesa que haré es que te sentirás bien. —Harry presionó su palma sobre su propia erección. No sería capaz de resistir mucho.

Louis se volteó, su escasamente cubierto trasero contoneándose mientras trataba de cruzar hacia arriba de la cama. Los tacones hacían la imagen más erótica que el infierno.

Empujando sus dedos dentro de la entrepierna de los shorts de Louis, Harry pasó sus dedos por la grieta de Louis, empujándolos hacia la apretada estrella. Louis se estremeció y sus hombros cayeron en la cama mientras empujaba el culo hacia atrás.

Supuso que su nutter tampoco podía aguantar más. Harry jaló a su pareja hacia atrás, cuidando de no pellizcar sus bolas cuando jalaba la entrepierna de los shorts. Sus manos se movían sobre la cubierta piel, los montículos lo tentaban.

—N–no, Don, no puedes... oh infierno, tómalo. —Louis separó las rodillas mientras Harry empujaba su dedo dentro del arrugado agujero de Louis.

Su pareja gimió, pero Harry sabía que él tenía que lubricarlo así no lo lastimaría.

Con su mano libre Harry buscó en la mesita de noche, lanzó el antibacterial al otro lado del cuarto y tomó el lubricante.

Sacó su dedo, vertió lubricante en ellos y deslizó los dedos entre los shorts hundiéndolos de nuevo. —Joder, nutter, es tan apretado. —Harry gemía mientras empujaba y sacaba el dedo. Desabrochando sus propios jeans, Harry sacó su erección y comenzó a jalarla lentamente.

Otro dedo se unió al primero. Él sabía que los shorts tendrían que salir en algún momento. Estaban demasiados ajustados para poder joderlo con ellos, pero él quería esta vista un poco más.

Louis se apartó, y Harry esperó hasta que su pareja se acomodara sobre su espalda. —Dame tu semilla. —Louis abrió la boca para atraparla y Harry se volvió loco.

Él se quitó los jeans y tomó el pie con los tacones de aguja en su mano izquierda mientras se inclinaba y masturbaba su pene con la derecha, gritando cuando su semilla se derramó sobre la cara de Louis. Realmente solo una pequeña parte cayó dentro de su boca.

—Joder, bebé. Mierda. —Harry jadeó, su pene aun duro como roca en su mano—. Shorts. Fuera. Ahora —jadeó.

Louis jaló la pretina luchando por liberarse de ellos. Harry soltó el pie y ayudó a su pareja a salir de ellos. Dio resultado. Harry empujó las piernas de su pareja hacia atrás, los tacones aumentaban la jodida diabólica vista frente a él. Su nutter desnudo, con tacones de aguja, usando las uñas pintadas de un lindo rosa, brillo cubriendo su piel, y semen aun manchando la cara de Louis. Si alguien decía que había una vista más erótica Harry podía decir que mentían.

—No puedo conterme más —Harry le advirtió a Louis mientras lo jalaba a la orilla de la cama y se empujaba al interior. Louis gritó, pero Harry conocía los diferentes sonidos de su pareja. Este era de puro placer.

—Jódeme, Henry —Louis rogó.

—Eso es justo lo que tendrás. —Harry se empujó dentro de él mientras Louis sostenía sus piernas hacia atrás. Harry tomó ese pequeño y grueso pene en su mano, jalándolo de arriba a abajo mientras el sudor goteaba en él. —Córrete para mí, nutter.

Louis gritó, su semilla hizo erupción cuando la cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás, gritando hacia el techo mientras vaciaba sus bolas.

Harry se estremecía cuando los mini orgasmos recorrían su cuerpo. —Dios, amo estos zapatos.

🥀

Harry pasó sus manos por su cabello viendo cómo los ojos de su pareja se llenaban de agua.

Esto no podía estar peor.

—¿Por qué, Henry? ¿Por qué me haces esto?— Louis gritó—. Confié en ti. Si, confié en ti.

—Esto no es lo que parece, nutter. Por favor, déjame explicarte. —Harry extendió la mano, pero Louis se giró y se alejó de él. Estaba desgarrando su corazón a la mitad el ver a su pareja tan alterado. Harry vio cómo el dolor en la mirada de Louis se volvía ira.

—¡Confié en ti!— Louis salió de su cuarto. Harry maldijo y fue detrás de él. Todo lo que él había tratado de hacer era ayudar a otro Centinela. Murdock había llegado con él con astillas en su costado, algunas que no podía sacar él mismo de estar patrullando en el bosque.

Solo podía imaginar lo que le pareció a su pareja cuando entró y vio a Harry sentado en la cama con el desnudo lobo parado frente a él. Si su pareja se hubiera tomado un momento hubiera visto el spray antiséptico y las pinzas.

—No —Louis gritó cuando Harry lo atrapó y lo jaló a sus brazos. Louis luchó por liberarse, pero Harry lo sostenía fuerte y lo llevaba de regreso arriba de las escaleras. Murdock seguía ahí, viéndose incómodo. El guerrero tuvo la decencia de colocarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Harry se sentó en la cama con su aguerrida pareja. —Louis, detente. —Harry lo tomó de las muñecas para evitar que se lastimara. A pesar de que era su pecho el que estaba recibiendo los golpes, las manos de su pareja eran tan suaves y pequeñas que podrían lastimarse fácilmente.

—Los dejaré a ambos solos. —Murdock se iba a ir.

—No, ven aquí. —Harry podía sentir a su nutter temblar en sus brazos. Le señaló a Murdock que se acercara a la cama—. Muéstrale a mi pareja lo que estaba haciendo.

Louis escondió la cara en sus manos con guantes azules, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y haciendo todo lo posible por alejarse.

—Él no estaba haciendo nada sexual, Louis. —Murdock le aseguró a la pequeña pareja—. Mi tonto trasero cayó en una pila de troncos quebrándolos. No pude quitarme yo mismo todas las astillas, lo juro. Eso es todo.

Louis levantó la vista para ver a Murdock y entonces sus ojos lentamente bajaron a la roja área. Sus manos pasaron por la piel en la que Harry había estado trabajando. —¿Ves?

Louis enterró la cara de nuevo y Harry sabía que esta vez era de vergüenza. Se rió mientras mecía a su nutter en sus brazos. ―Gracias, Murdock.

El guerrero inclinó la cabeza y se fue.

—Mírame, pareja. —Louis gradualmente bajó las manos—. ¿Crees que podría, nunca ni en un millón de años, siquiera pensar en engañarte?

—Eso parecía.... —Las lágrimas se formaron de nuevo. Harry las limpió con su pulgar.

—Sé lo que parecía. Nosotros los shifters estamos acostumbrados a ver a otros shifters desnudos. Nosotros crecimos de esa manera. El que Murdock esté desnudo no significa nada para mí. Pero esto... —Harry desabrochó los jeans de su pareja y deslizó su mano dentro hasta poder apretar el pene de Louis—. Ahora, esto hace todo y más para mí. —Empujó el culo de Louis contra su propia erección para probar el punto.

—Lo siento, Henry. Debería confiar en ti.

—Infiernos, yo también me hubiera vuelto loco si hubiera entrado y hubiera visto lo mismo. —Harry frotó la espalda de su pareja—. ¿Ahora estás bien?

Louis asintió, y Harry sacó su mano. Sostuvo más fuerte a su pareja e inhaló profundamente su aroma. Su pecho explotó con el aroma de su pequeño nutter. Nada en el mundo podía oler tan bien. —Nunca pensé en desear a nadie como te deseo a ti, nutter.

—No. A nadie solo a mí. Nadie —Louis contestó, pero Harry podía ver que su pareja cerraba los ojos y rodaba la cabeza por el brazo de Harry. Si solo ellos pudieran jugar. Besó a su pareja antes de ponerlo de pie.

—Lo siento, bebé. Tengo que ver a nuestro Alfa. —Louis asintió confundido, casi golpeando la pared al tratar de salir de la recámara.

Harry lo tomó de los hombros y lo guió a través el pasillo, entonces lo pensó mejor. Levantó a su pareja, y bajó los escalones, sin darle oportunidad de que pudiera caer su excitación sexual.

—¿Y va a estar todo bien?— Harry sonrió cuando su nutter le dio una grande y tonta sonrisa y asintió, girándose para entrar a su oficina.

—Arriésgate*. —Harry se rió mientras entraba a la oficina de Maverick.

 _(*._ _Wildcat_ _aunque significa gato salvaje coloquialmente significa algo arriesgado, salvaje, ilegal incontrolable._ )

Louis tomó una profunda respiración y caminó hacia el estudio. Eso ahora le era familiar.

Tarde o temprano se acostumbraría a ellos. Aunque aún no quería ser tocado.

Eso no había cambiado.

Cuándo se te ha imprimido algo durante veinticinco años, no puedes dejar de hacerlo de un día a otro.

Se quedó parado en el arco durante un momento viendo a todos los demás. Algunos estaban jugando ese extraño juego con los pretzel, otros saltaban frente al video juego. Algunos de los hombres grandes jugaban billar. Él podía hacer eso. Si, él podía.

—Hey, Louis, ven aquí —Blair le habló. Louis asintió y cruzó el cuarto. La música era ensordecedora pero eso no le molestaba. Sin una palabra, Blair le dio el control. Aunque Louis era un experto en electrónica, nunca había jugado esos juegos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber cómo jugarlos.

Los ojos de Louis siguieron las gráficas, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para seguirlos pero parecían estar conspirando contra él. Decidiendo que eso no era para él, le regresó el control a Blair y en su lugar se dirigió a ver a los grandes hombres jugar al billar.

—Hey, amigo. ¿Quieres jugar?

—No sé cómo. Nunca he jugado. No, nunca.

—No es difícil, Louis. —El lobo le explicó las reglas en términos simples. Louis no sabía si debería de ofenderse. Él no era estúpido.

—No hemos sido presentados formalmente. Soy Loco. —Los rumores deberían de haberse extendido porque el lobo no trató de estrechar su mano. Eso era bueno.

—Sé quién eres, Train*. —Louis se apartó cuando el hombre se carcajeó ruidosamente.

_(*._ _Train_ _: tren)_

—He oído de tu habilidad de cambiarle el nombre a todos. Train, me gusta eso. —Louis retorcía las manos juntas. No era una habilidad en él. Era su mal funcionamiento cerebral. Él usaba una palabra por asociación para todo, pero cuando era tiempo para recordarlo, usaba la palabra de asociación en lugar de la original. Su mente solo trabajaba de esa manera. No era que lo hiciera a propósito. Realmente era bastante embarazoso. Él era feliz de que nadie le prestara atención a los errores de sus células.

—Está bien, ¿listo para jugar?

Louis asintió y rodeó la mesa, tratando de entender el juego. Dio su tiro pero nada entró en las buchaca. Un pequeño taburete ayudaría inmensamente, pero él no lo iba a sugerir. ¿Qué hombre digno lo haría?

—Lograrás entenderlo —Train prometió cuando golpeó al menos cuatro bolas. Si, él nunca lo lograría.

—Es más difícil jugarlo de lo que explicaste. Si, más difícil. —Louis se rascó con su mano azul la sien. No estaba seguro de que le gustara ese juego.

Quizás él no le agradaba a ninguno de ellos, y los novios y los lobos no querían molestarse con él.

El pensamiento le molestó. Él realmente lo estaba intentando. Al menos tenía el juego de roles. Sabía que era bueno en eso. Ellos se divertían con eso.

—Tu turno, amigo. —Train se apartó mientras Louis salía de sus reflexiones—. Recuerda, tú tienes las sólidas.

Louis asintió, viendo hacia la mesa de billar en donde estaban todas las bolas. Parecía haber una fácil que él podría lograr. Si perdía esta, necesitaría dejar el palo y alejarse de la mesa.

Una pequeña multitud se había formado alrededor de la mesa, haciendo que Louis estuviera extremadamente nervioso. Una cosa era saber que juegas mal, pero otra cosa era que todo el mundo lo viera. —Puedes hacerlo, nutter.

Louis giró el cuello y vio a Henry parado detrás de él. Henry reacomodó el brazo de Louis y empujó sus caderas ligeramente a la derecha.

—Hey, sin trampas, Harry.

Henry se giró. —¿Temes que mi pareja te gane, Loco?

El lobo le gruñó. —Aunque tengo que admitir que eres bueno, no ayudes al pequeño.

Henry ignoró a Train y ayudó a Louis a colocar el palo entre sus dedos. —Ahora golpea ligeramente, no necesitas usar mucha fuerza—. Henry besó su cabeza y se apartó.

Hablando acerca de la presión. Louis sentía como si fuera a implosionar. No solo todo el mundo lo estaba viendo, sino que ahora su pareja estaba detrás de él viendo a Louis hacer un tiro de experto. ¿Qué si fallaba? ¿Se decepcionaría Henry de él?

Tomando una profunda respiración, Louis jaló el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó el golpe. Golpeó la bola blanca, entonces a la sólida que había apuntado. Maldición, estaba feliz, incluso tocó la bola que quería.

—Ese es mi nutter —Henry gritó cuando la bola entró. Las mejillas de Louis le dolían por la gran sonrisa en su cara. ¡Él lo hizo!

Henry le ayudó para el siguiente tiro. Después de un momento, se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo y su enfoque estaba en su lobo. El masculino olor lo volvía loco. Henry olía tan malditamente bien, tan malditamente masculino. Si, muy masculino.

Él quería que su pareja lo rodeara con esos brazos y lo lanzara a la mesa mientras lo jodía hasta la inconsciencia. Henry debió de sentir lo mismo porque se acercó más a Louis y su erección presionó su trasero.

—Puedo sentir lo que sientes, caliente diablillo. —Henry se rió suavemente con ese sexy sonido suyo y mordisqueó la parte superior de su oreja. Louis se ruborizó, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien había visto u oído algo. Solo Train estaba sonriéndole. Uno era demasiado en su opinión.

Trató de contener su cerebro y volver a enfocarse en el juego, pero era difícil con su lobo detrás de él. —Solo relájate, nutter.

Louis asintió ante las palabras de su pareja y dio el siguiente tiro. ¡Lográndolo!

—¡Si, Louis! —Keata y Johnny lo animaron. Louis no hubiera podido evitar sonreír ni queriéndolo.

—Veo que tendré que mejorar mi juego —Train bromeó.

—Si, mejor, socio. Si mejor. —Louis se sorprendió ante su broma. Solamente Henry lo hacía sentirse tan relajado como para permitir que esa parte de sí mismo saliera.

—Sigue hablando. Serás derrotado —Train desafío.

Louis no estaba seguro si el hombre estaba enojado o no. Él no lo dijo en serio, solo bromeaba. ¿Sabría Train que lo hacía?

Louis miró hacia Henry, preguntándose si su pareja también se había enojado. Henry le dio un guiño. —Patéale el trasero, nutter.

Estaba bien, en tanto que su lobo no se enojara, él podría hacerlo. Louis se paró de puntas e hizo el tiro. La bola solida golpeó alrededor de la mesa pero falló. Louis miró atrás de nuevo. Henry no se veía enojado.

—Deja de preocuparte. Es solo un juego, bebé —Henry le aseguró como si le leyera la mente. Su lobo le palmeó el trasero antes de apartarse.

Terminó perdiendo, pero se había divertido jugando. No estaba seguro de querer jugar de nuevo pero con Henry ayudándole era disfrutable.

Ambos salieron del estudio, Louis se sentía bien por el juego.

—Ahora me debes por haber perdido el último juego. —Henry lo jaló a sus brazos.

—No tengo dinero, Frankie fingers*. —Louis trató de alejar sus brazos, pero Henry...  _oops_ , nombre equivocado, Frankie lo tenía fuertemente detenido.

 _(*._ _Fingers_ _: dedos_ )

—Debería cortarte los dedos por esto, maldito. Mejor aún, creo que te arrancaré la piel. —Henry movía sus cejas.

Louis se reía graciosamente, se giró y corrió por las escaleras hacia su recámara con un caliente lobo detrás de él. Él lo miraba sobre su hombro y gritó cuando vio que Henry le ganaba.

Corrió hacia el cuarto y trató de llegar al cuarto de baño, pero él fue capturado antes de poder cerrar la puerta.

—¿Crees que puedes correr más rápido que yo, maldito?— Harry preguntó mientras sacaba a Louis del cuarto de baño.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pensé —Henry gruñó.

Louis se reía fuertemente mientras Henry se lanzaba con él a la cama.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
